


The ‘Bar’

by Colonel_Edd



Series: Home is where the Heart is [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - World War II, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Virgin Ianto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Edd/pseuds/Colonel_Edd
Summary: What if Captain Jack met the love of his life around sixty years before he was supposed to? In a time of war and prejudice with danger lurking around ever corner will Jack and Ianto manage to stay true to themselves or will their circumstances keep them apart?





	1. First Meetings

The year was 1938, Captain Jack Harkness was sat in ‘The Bar’ drinking his evening away, what else was the immortal to do with his infinite amount of time he had to wait for the doctor. With the inevitable war coming which of course he couldn’t warn people about and much less put an end to before it began, Jack found himself spending more and more time drinking his life away in one of the few places he had knew in Cardiff that offered what he was looking for.

‘The Bar’ as it was so imaginatively named, was an exclusive club that served only the most specific type of people, people Jack himself got along with quite nicely considering the time period he found himself stranded in, “Another pint?” Emily the part time barmaid asked as she made her rounds

Usually Jack would make an effort to flirt a little even though he knew she held no interest in him, or any other men for that matter, but today he was exhausted, he could barely keep his eyes open, “I’d better not, busy day tomorrow” After the First World War (or as everyone else called it, the Great War) Jack had found himself stuck back with Torchwood, luckily he was more of a freelance agent now but there was still no escape from them

Emily quirked an eyebrow at him but said nothing as she moved along to the pretty blonde lady across the bar, Jack couldn’t help but overhear their conversation and had to admit she was a sweet talker. As much as he loved the sense of community he found in a place like this he couldn’t wait until these backwards cavemen and women pulled their heads out of there respective asses and made it legal for people to love who they loved.

In his time homophobia was unheard of, it just wasn’t a thing. People were attracted to who they were attracted to, it was as simple as that and being stuck in a time like this really made Jacks head spin. How could people see disgust in something so pure? It was like looking at a puppy and thinking it was gross. How much had he had to drink?

Settling up his tab, Jack pulled his coat around himself and took the back entrance out of ‘The Bar’ and slid out of the alley into the busy street full of men on their way home to their wives, another thing that baffled Jack. Women expected not to work, he couldn’t wait until feminism took off just so he could see the men of this time period squirm. He was planning on heading back to his one bed flat when he spotted a young woman leading a slightly baby faced man to the front entrance of The Bar. He didn’t recognise either of them and that was never a good sign, he couldn’t risk the exposure of a place like that or so many innocent people would suffer.

His mind made up, Jack quickly backtracked the way he’d come, slipping back inside and making his way quickly to the bar, “Back so soon? I thought you’d gone home” Emily smirked at him before taking in his tense shoulders and guarded expression, “What’s wrong?”

“I just saw two unfamiliar faces coming this way, a young man and women, they looked cosy. Could be a raid” he warned her, the front of the pub was manned by a guard obviously but if they were police things could get ugly pretty fast

Emily’s eyes widened and she rushed off to get the owner, a big burley man Jack’d had the ultimate pleasure of seeing naked and in a great many positions before the night was over, he would take care of the problem easily and in the meantime Jack casually made a round of the room, sending subtle hints to the obvious couples that they might want to show some discretion.

After a few tense minutes of waiting Emily returned with a smile on her face and two strangers hot on her tail. The women had long black hair and murky brown eyes, a slim figure and she couldn’t have been older than 20, she was pretty Jack would give her that but the man she had stood awkwardly behind her? 

He was a work of art, his dark brown hair was perfectly styled, his eyes a sparkling baby blue and his body? While Jack couldn’t see much of it under his smart suit, he was sure would be as delightful and honestly borderline sinful as the rest of him. While he did still carry a bit of a baby face, Jack knew given a few years he would shed it and become a literal Adonis, “Jackson, this is Elisabeth Hallet, she’s a fairly new customer here” Emily informed him, wanting to put him at ease

“It’s a pleasure I’m sure” Jack spared the women a quick smile before turning his most alluring grin on the man behind her, “Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?” The young man blushed, how old was he, Jack wondered, 20, 21?

After a gentle nudge in the ribs from his lady friend, the man extended a formal hand, “Mr Jones, Ianto Jones that is”

Jack took the offered hand in his stride and shook it with a flirty waggle of his eyebrows, “Its certainly a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr Jones, Ianto Jones”

When Ianto didn’t say anything back, Elisabeth gave him a playful shove and spoke for him, “I’m sorry Captain, Ianto’s a bit hopeless when it comes to handsome men” if possible Ianto blushed an even darker shade of scarlet, “Don’t even try and deny it Jones, you know it’s true, now why don’t you be a gentlemen and buy me a drink?”

“Yes, of course” Ianto seemed all too glad to hurry off, practically leaving Jack in his dust

“Shy, is he?” Jack asked as his gaze followed the young man to the bar, internally sighing when his suit jacket blocked the view of his arse, couldn’t win them all he guessed.

Elisabeth nodded once, “Took me weeks to convince him to even step through the door, this is only his second visit. Last time we were here his gaze wouldn’t leave his shoes”

“Pity, his eyes are beautiful” Jack sighed aloud this time, “And what about you Miss Hallet, do you enjoy the atmosphere?”

Elisabeth laughed lightly, “Please, call me Lisa and yes, I find it most refreshing I just wish I could say the same for him”

“He is…” Jack didn’t want to presume anything, he could just be here to support his friend after all, “A friend of Dorothy?”

Lisa smiled knowing at him, “Oh yes, though I’m afraid he has very little practice in the art of conversation, a handsome chap like you will have him tongue tied”

“Well luckily for him I can do all the talking then” Jack winked as Ianto came walking back over with a drink for his friend

“Thank you Ianto, I’m going to go chat with Emily, why don’t you let the nice Captain keep you company for a while?” Ianto gave her a very much deer in headlights look as he tried to find a way out of the situation but Lisa was already walking away,

“Uh…” he laughed nervously, eyes darting from Jacks face to his shoes, “Elisabeth is a force of nature, don’t feel compelled to keep me company Captain I’m sure I will be quite fine on my own”

“I’m sure you would” Jack needed to tread carefully here, “However I wouldn’t mind the company if you’re agreeable?”

Ianto wasn’t quite sure how it happened but one minute he was gazing longingly after the women who had abandoned him and the next he was sat with the Captain in a secluded booth near the back of the bar, “So, what line of work are you in Captain? Army or Airforce?”

“I’m ex airforce, American volunteer, came over during the war couldn’t find it in myself to leave” he could see Ianto doing the maths in his head and realising it didn’t fit, though he was obviously too polite to say anything, “yourself?”

“I work at Jones Brickworks, mostly admin and book keeping but it pays well” Ianto seemed embarrassed by this, “Its my uncles company, most of the lads think I got in on a favour”

“Works work” Jack shrugged, “It doesn’t matter how you got the job, just how well you do it”

Ianto seemed to perk up a bit now he knew Jack wasn’t going to mock him and the Captain found himself drawn into conversation with him. Soon even flirting was forgotten as the two men spent their evening laughing and joking like old friends, talking about everything, anything and all the bits in between.

“Lisa is my girlfriend, at least that’s what we tell everyone” Ianto found himself confessing as Jack bought him a pint, “Our parents have been friends ever since we were little, we practically grew up together and one evening, gosh we must have been only fifteen but she turned up with a stolen can of beer from her older brothers stash. We shared it and she told me she wasn’t all that interested in lads and I told her I was, ever since we figured it safer to pretend together than face trying to come up with excuses for our parents. We’ve been ‘courting’ for going on four years now. I’m half dreading the day they expect me to buy her a ring and settle down. We figure we can put it off till we’re both 21 though”

Jack cocked his head to one side, “How old are you?” He knew it was slightly rude and inappropriate but they were talking about homosexuality in a time it was illegal, he figured this wasn’t too much off a push

“18, 19 this August, old enough to drink” Ianto quickly assured him while Jack tried not to feel like a dirty old man for having previously planned to seduce him.

While he still thought Ianto was attractive, and admittedly after talking to him a beautiful person, he wouldn’t be taking him to bed. Perhaps they could be friends though, it had been a while since Jack had really made a friend, “I never said you weren’t, though surely your folks will be wondering where you are, it’s getting pretty late”

Ianto shrugged, “I told them I was taking Lisa dancing and walking her home, they won’t expect me for a while yet” even as he said this, Jack saw Lisa heading their way and figured his time was up

“It’s been a pleasure talking to you Ianto, hopefully I’ll see you around but I’ve got work in the morning so I’d better be off, give your Lisa my regards and have a safe journey home” Settling up the tab much against Ianto’s insistence, Jack pulled his coat on once more, took the back entrance out of The Bar and slid out of the alley into the now empty street, feeling somewhat lighter than he did a few hours previously.

He’d be keeping in touch with Mr Jones, Ianto Jones that was for sure.


	2. The Wedding

Life working for Torchwood kept Jack busy most days but he did occasionally find the time to visit The Bar, sometimes Ianto would be there and sometimes he wouldn’t. On the occurrence that he was absent Jack wasn’t ashamed to admit he found fun elsewhere, he did have a healthy libido to keep up with after all but when he was there? The two men would sit and talk for hours, Ianto never indicated he wanted anything more and Jack was fine with that even if Lisa kept telling him he really should make a move before they were both wrinkly old men too exhausted by pussyfooting to even do the do, she really was a women out of her time and that was coming from _him. ___

__Jack had learned over the following months that Ianto had an older brother, Dafydd, who shared the same name as his father. Dafydd sr was very close with his own brother Afon but they both seemed to dote on Dafydd more than Ianto. The younger man had complained to him more than once how his older brother had been given so much more respect and responsibility within the family business while he was still at the bottom of the food chain. Jack could understand his frustrations as Ianto was clearly a very intelligent man, he had a head for numbers and Jack wouldn’t be surprised if he went on to do amazing things._ _

__He also learned that Ianto was very much still in the closet, which admittedly almost all homosexuals of this time period were but what surprised Jack the most was when Ianto told him that he had never even admitted what he was aloud, even in a whisper. He knew in his head that really there was nothing wrong with him, it was just the way he was but that didn’t mean he had to like it. He couldn’t understand how Jack could be so at ease with himself, be so comfortable in his own skin and content with the way he was. Ianto wanted to be different but he accepted the way he was and Jack had to admire that about him, Ianto Jones had become a constant in Jacks life and when that constant was threatened he didn’t know what to do._ _

__“I’m going to marry Lisa before I go, I’ve got the ring see” Ianto pulled the ring out of his pocket to show Jack, the two had met up at the only place they ever did, The Bar, and for once Jack hadn’t been able to get a word in edgeways, “This way she’s safe”_ _

__Knowing he had to backtrack and tell Ianto he was insane for everything he had been rambling on about before this point didn’t stop Jack from taking the opportunity when it presented itself, “Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!”_ _

__Flushing, though not as violently as when they first met, Ianto put the ring back in his pocket, “You’re unbelievable, you know that?”_ _

__Jack nodded though his expression turned stony, “Ianto, listen to me, this is insane, it’s lunacy, you can’t go through with this. Marry Lisa if that’s what you want but don’t do because you want to go off to war”_ _

__“When I go she won’t have anyone here to protect her” Ianto argued, “And if I don’t come back she’ll be expected to marry someone else Jack. A widow is better than a spinster-“_ _

__“Can you hear yourself?!” Jack hissed, “This isn’t a game Ianto, People die in a war. You can’t go”_ _

__Ianto shook his head, “I don’t have a choice Jack, it’s either join now and get the proper training or wait a few months and get conscripted, Tad says I’ll get treated better as a volunteer, that my superiors will see that I’m a real man. I wasn’t old enough to fight last time, this time I am”_ _

__“You’re 18 years old, you’re not a real man, your still a child” Jack argued but that just seemed to piss his friend off_ _

__“I’m 19 next week and that’s basically 20 anyway”_ _

__Jack couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “you could die”_ _

__“And so could everyone else” Ianto shot back, “This isn’t a debate Jackson, I was just letting you know what my plans were”_ _

__“Please” Jack said after a moment of silence, “Please Ianto, don’t. I couldn’t bare it if something happened to you”_ _

__Ianto seemed to waver for a second before a determined expression locked down across his features, “I’ve got to do this Jack, I’m sorry but I haven’t got a choice” putting some money down on the table he stood and pulled on his coat, “I don’t suppose I’m going to see you for a while, don’t do anything stupid in the meantime?”_ _

__“How could I? You’re taking all the stupid with you” Jack grumbled before rising and offering a hand, he’d much rather a hug but this was probably safer, “Stay safe”_ _

__Ianto shook the offered hand, “You too”_ _

__The wedding was a quiet affair, Lisa wore her mother’s dress and Ianto borrowed one of his brothers best suits as they were far nicer than his own. Lisa, her mother and Ianto’s own had planned the service a week before Ianto was due to report for his training and after that he’d be off fighting a war he didn’t really want to fight against an army probably full of other young men in his exact same position. Before he could get too drowned in his thoughts, the small door to the room he was waiting in swung open to reveal his father and for a horrible moment Ianto thought something had happened until his Tad smiled at him, “Everything alright Tad?”_ _

__“Yes, yes” the greying man closed the door, “Everyone will be here soon, your brother, his wife and Elisabeth’s family. I just thought I’d come and check on you, it’s an important day after all”_ _

__“Thank you Tad but I’m fine” and the truth is, he was. He wasn’t nervous or doubting his decision at all. When he had proposed to Lisa she had at first declined his offer but after explaining that really it was in both their interests (he wouldn’t be expected to pick up girls aboard and she wouldn’t be expected to remarry if he died and oh boy did he get a smack for that one) but really this was more of a formality than anything else_ _

__Dafydd clapped his son on the shoulder, “I just wanted to tell you how proud me and your mam are of you, we wish you every happiness with your gal and your mam can’t wait for some grandkids to smother seeing as your brother is taking his sweet time. Married almost a year now and nothing to show for it”_ _

__“Lisa seems keen for children too” he lied, “She’ll make an excellent mother”_ _

__“And hopefully that mother of hers has taught her a thing or two in the kitchen so you won’t starve aye?” Dafydd chuckled as the church bells rang, “Come on, you’d better not be late”_ _

__The service itself was tasteful and blissfully short, a quick exchanging of vows and some hymns before the reception was held at the town hall where all their friends and extended family who couldn’t make it to the service swarmed them with congratulations and best wishes, “If one more person tells me they can’t wait for a baby to smother I think I’ll smother them” Lisa hissed as they got ready to cut their cake_ _

__“Did I tell you how beautiful you looked?” Ianto asked loud enough for everyone to hear_ _

__Lisa sent him a mock glare, “Not nearly enough husband dear”_ _

__Ianto sniggered silently as he handed her a slice of cake, “Come on, after that we can share our first dance oh beautiful wife of mine”_ _

__After a quick spin around the dance floor, Ianto retreated to the bar with a few of his old school friends while Lisa caught up with her gal pals. It wasn’t until much later in the evening that Ianto caught sight of an all too familiar dark blue heavy cotton coat out of the window. Excusing himself for some air, he made his way behind the building and found Jack stood waiting for him, “Congratulations” the older man offered up as a greeting_ _

__“Thank you” Ianto fiddled with his cufflinks, “I didn’t think you were going to turn up, I left an invite at the bar…”_ _

__“I got it” Jack didn’t want to admit how seeing Ianto with a ring on his finger broke his heart, “Sorry I’m late”_ _

__“I don’t suppose you’ll come inside for a drink?” Ianto asked with a sad smile_ _

__“No. Sorry” Jack didn’t offer an excuse but Ianto understood_ _

__“That’s fine… but, you’re not, um, you’re not mad at me for enlisting are you?” Ianto needed to know_ _

__“No, of course not. You’re only doing what you think is right…” he paused for a moment, “Even if what you think is right is actually insane but that’s what I’ve always liked about you Ianto, that good old fashioned welsh fiery passion”_ _

__Laughing uneasily, Ianto nodded towards the building, “I think I’ve heard enough about ‘passion’ for one night, the lads thought giving me a few tips would be helpful but quite frankly they left me feeling a little sick”_ _

__Jack laughed along with him at that, “I’d say don’t knock it till you try it but maybe not, I don’t suppose Lisa has been faring any better?”_ _

__Before Ianto could answer he heard the front doors to the hall open and someone call out his name, “I’d better be heading back in” he shot Jack a tense smile, “I don’t know when I’ll see you again”_ _

__Seeing that for what it was, a request for reassurance, Jack smiled back widely, “You can buy me a pint in The Bar next time we’re both there”_ _

__“Yeah” Ianto nodded with a sad smile, knowing realistically that may never happen but happy to accept the lie, “See you later Jack”_ _


	3. Cannon Fodder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure, I have no idea how things worked in World War 2 so if you read something and think ‘well, that makes no sense’ or ‘They have no idea what they’re talking about’ you’re right. Please feel free to correct me in the comments though.

As much as Jack hated war, he did appreciate that it gave him a valid excuse to avoid Torchwood for years at a time. Forging papers was easy enough and before he knew it Jack was leading a group of men in battle. His official Rank was Captain Jackson Harkness of the 42nd regiment and he was damn good at his job. Not one single man in his platoon died and he was soon moved to the front line after the first gruelling 9 months of the war but what he found in the french trenches shook him to the core, “Ianto”

The man looked up from the crate he was sitting on with shock at the familiar voice, “Jack!”

“That’s Captain Harkness to you solider!” His superior barked at him and Ianto refocused his attention to the gun in his hands, cleaning it throughly, “Yes, Lieutenant Williamson sir, apologies Captain Harkness”

“Its fine Lieutenant Williamson, Jones and I go back, why I’ve known this young man years, I had no clue he was posted here. I must have him in my platoon” he could at least keep him safe that way

“Ah, Captain but-”

“That wasn’t a request Lieutenant” Jack used his most authoritative tone, “Jones, follow me” with Ianto quick on his heels, obviously not wanting to face Williamson’s wrath, Jack led him to his room what was little better than a sod house, “What are you doing here?” He asked once he was sure they were alone

“What am _I _doing here? What area _you _doing here?” Ianto shot back____

____“I asked you first” Jack responded childishly, “This is the front line Ianto, were people get shot and killed!”_ _ _ _

____“You don’t think I don’t know that?” Ianto’s voice shook, it was only minutely but it was still there, “I was stationed behind the scenes, working on the transport lines but we were attacked, men were gunned down in front of me and I barley made it out alive”_ _ _ _

____“Jesus” he had almost died and Jack had no idea_ _ _ _

____“They gave me a nice shiny medal for saving my friends life and sent me here as a reward, putting my abilities to good use they said” he pinched the bridge of his nose, “And now you’re here and I have to worry about you too”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t” Jack shook his head, “Worry about me that is, I’ll be fine, I always am”_ _ _ _

____Ianto rolled his eyes, he didn’t have enough energy to get into a fight, “Sure”_ _ _ _

____After a somewhat awkward moment of silence, Jack found it in himself to ask, “How’s Lisa?”_ _ _ _

____“She’s fine” Ianto’s lips quirked upwards slightly, not a smile but enough to show Jack the man he was coming to care a great deal about was still there underneath the army uniform, “She’s working in the factory, Uncle Afon has been looking out for her”_ _ _ _

____“Good, you can tell her not to worry” Jack promised, “You’re part of my team now, I haven’t lost a man yet and I don’t plan on you being my first”_ _ _ _

____The weather soon turned cold as weeks turned into months, Jack did his best to shelter Ianto as much as he could, always putting him in the safest position possible without making it obvious. He would have thought having Ianto around him everyday for months would make him feel better but really it just made him feel worse. As they stayed on the front line, fighting every day against the Germans, Jack became a nervous wreck. Ianto could be stolen away from him at any moment and there was nothing he could do to stop it._ _ _ _

____He couldn’t imagine what Lisa must be going through back in Cardiff, he knew she didn’t love Ianto in a romantic sense but he was like a brother to her and he knew all too well the feeling of not being able to help a family member in danger. At least he was keeping him safe, Jack reasoned with himself as he led his men out to grab a supply drop, at least this way I can protect him._ _ _ _

____The supply drop was supposed to be a quick and easy mission, his men were meant to grab the supplies and bring them back to base. Jack had scouted around and there had been no sight of enemy soldiers, it had all been going so well until something hit him on the back of the head._ _ _ _

____Turning around he looked to the floor and felt his stomach drop, “GRENADE!” He yelled to his men as he grabbed it and threw it as far away as he could, it exploded mid air and rained shrapnel down on all of them, “RETREAT!” He saw the enemy soldiers come out of nowhere and started shooting but his main focus was on getting his men out alive_ _ _ _

____They worked as a well oiled machine, finding cover, taking measured shots and keeping their heads in the chaos. It wasn’t until Jack felt a bullet bite his shoulder that things went really to shit. His memory wasn’t all that clear as he had lost a lot of blood but from what he did remember he knew that his men had neutralised the threat and that Ianto was the first to find him bleeding out, “Jack!” He gasped as he applied pressure to the wound, “Hang in there, you’re going to be fine”_ _ _ _

____“Ianto?” Jack gazed up at the fuzzy looking man, “Its fine, I’ll be fine” he could already feel his body knitting itself back together, luckily the bullet had done straight through, “Need to move” they weren’t safe_ _ _ _

____“I need to get the others, I can’t carry you and apply pressure at the same time” Ianto went to call out but stopped at the last second, they may not be alone after all, “Do you think you can hold this to your shoulder while I help you up?” Ianto asked, it wasn’t a great plan but it was all he had_ _ _ _

____“I already said, I’m gonna be fine” Jack blinked furiously to keep himself awake, how was he going to explain how fast he was healing to Ianto? Shit, things were about to get messy and complicated. No sooner had he been thinking this that a second bullet tore through his other shoulder and sent him crumbling to the ground_ _ _ _

____He briefly heard more shooting, but closer this time. Ianto maybe? Yes, he looked up, breathing slowly as blood loss slowly killed him, Ianto had picked up his gun and was firing with deadly skill and precision, rage and desperation but most prominently vengeance in his eyes as he finished whoever dared shoot his Captain off. Ianto dropped to his knee’s once he was done and they were safe once more but he was too late, “Jack?” His voice wobbled as he took his captains rapidly cooling hand in his own shaking one, “Jack?”_ _ _ _

____“Y’nto?” Jack slurred as he looked up at the now crying man, “S’wrong?”_ _ _ _

____“I’m so sorry Jack, I was too late, you’re bleeding so much and-”_ _ _ _

____“S’fine” Jack closed his eyes as he snuggled in as close to Ianto as he could, “M’gonabe… f’n”_ _ _ _

____Ianto cradled the other man in his lap as he took his final breath and took a moment to mourn him by crying silently and closing his eyes before he got to his feet, grabbed his gun and hoisted Jack over his shoulder, no way in hell was he leaving Jacks body out in a bloody field. Part of him didn’t quite believe Jack was really dead, he supposed he was in shock, it would probably hit him later and he would cry for the rest of his hopefully short life. Following the tracks the rest of his platoon had left, Ianto did his best not to think, or use his brain at all really. It was much easier to shut off and try pretend he didn’t exist._ _ _ _

____He was halfway back before Jack gasped to life, flailing over his shoulder like a fish out of water and scaring the shit out of Ianto, “what in the name of Christ-!”_ _ _ _

____”Ianto… not dead… can explain” Jack wheezed out, winded, Ianto had just dumped his newly resurrected body onto the muddy floor after all, yup messy and complicated just what he hadn’t wanted_ _ _ _

____“You died!” Ianto said as loud as he dared, they weren’t out of the woods yet after all, “You were dead, shot in both shoulders”_ _ _ _

____“I know, I promise I’ll explain everything later but for now you’ve got to help me back to the base, please Ianto” he begged, looking up at Ianto with those damn sapphire eyes that he never could say no to_ _ _ _

____“Fine, c’mon” Ianto helped him and and as good as carried him back, he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth, if some godly miracle had taken place and brought Jackson back to him he wasn’t going to complain about it_ _ _ _

____The rest of the platoon cheered upon their return and Ianto was praised repeatedly for his efforts, he’d saved his Captain after all. Jack may not be a fan of war but he did appreciate times like these when his men could sit around playing cards and talking shit like everything was fine. Of course the calm didn’t last long and Jack found himself once again stood with Ianto in his shitty living space, alone and owing one hell of an explanation, “Thank you for not saying anything back there”_ _ _ _

____Ianto picked at the dirt beneath his nails, not making eye contact, “Got the impression you knew what had happened and wanted it kept a secret…” he glanced up and locked eyes with his superior, “I can’t stop thinking you’re like Dorian Grey but that’s not possible, god, the devil and all that well I don’t believe it, science and maths that’s what is real so perhaps science did this to you but Jack” he took a pause from his ramblings to breathe and collect himself, “Jackson I don’t particularly care how you did it, just that you did and that you’re still here”_ _ _ _

____Now he had not been expecting that, “You’re not wrong” he took Ianto’s hand in his own, needing to feel close to the other man, “Something happened a while ago, changed me and I’m waiting to find the doctor, my doctor, so he can fix me”_ _ _ _

____“This doctor of yours” Ianto said as he looked at their intertwined fingers, “Will he be visiting soon?”_ _ _ _

____“I have no idea” Jack shrugged, “Could be tomorrow, could be in ten years”_ _ _ _

____Frowning, Ianto took his hand away, “And until then you’re stuck like this?”_ _ _ _

____“Yep” Jack took a step back, thinking Ianto was going to say or do something he’d rather him not but the young man surprised him yet again, surpassing all his expectations_ _ _ _

____“Crikey Jack, if anyone found out about this you’d be used as cannon fodder” Ianto closed the distance between them with two short steps and gripped him on the shoulder, leaning in and Jack thought for one blessed second that he was getting a kiss but Ianto stopped just shy of his lips, “I won’t tell a soul, I swear but please be careful, who knows how many lives you have”_ _ _ _

____“I rather thought it was unlimited” Jack swallowed, trying to keep himself from bridging the distance, the war had aged Ianto, gone was the slightly chubby faced young boy Jack had met in ‘The Bar’ and in his place stood a man with sharp cheekbones and troubled eyes, he made Jack want to hide him from the world, to shield him from the horrors of war but he knew Ianto would never let him do that_ _ _ _

____Pulling away as if he just realised what he was doing, Ianto shook his head, “But you don’t know for sure, don’t tempt fate”_ _ _ _

____“You’re taking this unusually well”_ _ _ _

____Ianto shrugged with a small smile, “You were brought back to me, I’m not going to question it”_ _ _ _

____“Aw, Ianto I never knew you cared” Jack teased trying to lighten the mood but Ianto seemed to have other plans with his sincerity and soulful eyes._ _ _ _

____Shifting from foot to foot, Ianto said, “More than you know” he didn’t wait around for Jack’s response, as good as running from the room in his haste to get away. Leaving Jack feeling simultaneously hot and cold, the warm fizzing in his chest combat the cold dread in his stomach and he wasn’t sure what to feel, all he knew was that Ianto was going to survive this was and spend the rest of his time on earth in his life_ _ _ _

____It wasn’t long before Jack and his platoon were shipped off to Italy, leaving France in the dust and quite frankly Jack had seen enough of the country for a lifetime, perhaps he could visit once the war was over and things were rebuilt, maybe he could bring Ianto? They would share a bed, Jack would take him to the stars and they would spend the entire trip doing stupid romantic things but no, this would probably never happen. He could dream though._ _ _ _

____What he wouldn’t give to have met Ianto in a different time, a time where they stood a chance but it just wasn’t meant to be. He would never risk Ianto’s life by exposing his sexuality, he would never forgive himself if they did get together only to get caught._ _ _ _

____Italy was gruesome, too warm and too bloody but his men survived. Ianto’s birthday came and went with little celebration though Jack did remember to get him a present, namely alcohol that they very much enjoyed one evening. Lisa wrote often and Jack couldn’t find it in him to dislike her, sure she married the man of his dreams but she didn’t want him, she was doing this to be safe and the same applied to Ianto. No one would question their sexuality if they were ‘happily’ married would they?_ _ _ _

____Saying that, it didn’t mean Jack appreciated it when Ianto would share stories with other men about his wife that had never happened. He wasn’t jealous, he would tell himself, that’s ridiculous he was at war, there was no time for petty jealously of a women who was miles and miles away. It didn’t make it go away though._ _ _ _


	4. Raining Bullets

The year was 1943, the month November, Jacks platoon was one of many stationed in Egypt to defend both it and the Suez Canal against an estimated 215,000 Italian troops in Libya. Jack could remember it clearly, the event burnt into his memory and haunted his nightmares for years to come. They had been offering ground support between tanks when it happened, bullets raining down on them from every direction but all it took was for one of them to hit his man for Jacks world to shatter, “Ianto!” He dropped to the ground besides the wide eyed young man who was clearly holding back screams of pain, the bullet had got him in the lower leg and Jack was sickened at the sight of so much blood, which was saying something as he had seen a lot in his time, “You’re going to be fine” he promised as he looked around for some cover

Ianto was having none of it though, “They need you Captain, leave me”

“Like hell am I leaving you” Jack growled as he picked him up and started running for cover, shielding him as best he could, not wanting him to sustain another injury

“Jack you fool!” Ianto ground out as tears started falling from his eyes, “get back there!”

“You need medical assistance” Jack shook his head as he dropped down into an abandoned trench, “Don’t argue with me”

Ianto glared at him as he was sat down on a crate, “Get me a first aid kit, I can do it. Go back there and lead them, they need you”

“But-”

“Jackson Franklin Harkness you listen to me right now” Ianto broke out the middle name, something he had never done to Jack before, “Go lead your platoon, I’m not going anywhere”

And he did, as much as it pained him he left Ianto bleeding and in that trench to go lead his men. Casualties were high that day, so many good men killed for what? Even Jack had suffered loss in his platoon, something that rarely ever happened and to make it worse when he returned to retrieve Ianto he wasn’t there, “Ianto?” He called out, searching the whole stretch of the trench, “Ianto?!” He was gone

It was three days before Jack found out what happened, three days full of worry, anguish and mourning before he received a letter in Ianto’s all too familiar handwriting

_Dear Captain Harkness,_

_I am writing to inform you of my good health as you are no doubt concerned with my mysterious absence. Upon your return to the battle, I was found by another platoon of soldiers. With them was a medic whom insisted I seek more specialist medical attention. I was taken back to the medical tents and unfortunately sent back home for an unknown period of time._

_My leg has been damaged greatly by the bullet lodged inside and I have been confined to my bed for the near future. The doctors seem hopeful that I will make a full recovery however and Elisabeth has been taking wonderful care of me during visiting hours. I hope you are faring well in my absence and keeping yourself out of trouble but I am no fool, I know you will be up to no good before this letter even reaches you._

_I never thanked you for saving my life, hopefully one day I will be able to repay the favour? Keep yourself safe and I will hope to return to your side soon Captain_

_Your friend and soldier_

_Ianto Jones_

______ _ _

__

__Jack clutched the letter to his chest once he had read it twice over, thanking whatever gods existed for this miracle. Ianto was okay, he was back home with Lisa, safe and sound. If he could stay there for the remainder of the war Jack would be made up. The past three days had been hell on earth and now he knew Ianto was safe he felt like he could finally breathe again. Ianto Jones, his fiend and soldier but so much more._ _

__

____

__

__He swore to himself that day that the next time he saw Ianto he would tell him how he felt, he would hold him close and never want to let go._ _

__

____

__

__The war stopped for no man though and Jack found himself flung head first back into the fray. He suffered through bullets, bombs and burns all the time counting down the days until it would all end. Saving lives and taking others, he never understood war, not even as a child when he was fighting for his family. It made no sense but it didn’t stop him._ _

__

____

__

__Lisa wrote frequently as Ianto wasn’t allowed at the hospital, she told him he was doing well, learning to walk on his leg again, the limp almost unrecognisable. She told him about Ianto’s frustrations, how he wanted to do everything himself and was actually being quite the pain for the hospital staff. Jack had to laugh at that, the mental image of a pouting Ianto sat in a hospital bed almost too much for him._ _

__

____

__

__His men teased him about the letters he kept in the pocket over his chest, thinking he had a girl waiting back home he’d been keeping secret from them and Jack let them, it was better that way right? Sometimes when the stars came out, Jack would look up at the moon and think, was Ianto looking up at the glowing hunk of space rock too? Did he think of him as much as Jack did, did he miss him as much as Jack did? Ianto Jones had ruined him, turned him into the sappiest git to walk the Earth and he didnt even care._ _

__

____

__

__Jack’s platoon was moved once more, leaving Egypt just like Italy and France as they found themselves stationed in Brussels, it wasn’t the most glamours of work but it was safer than being on the front lines. They mostly dealt with defending and scouting for potential threats and Jack was somewhat happy with the situation for months before everything got flipped on its head once again by Ianto bloody Jones who he saw for some reason walking towards him in full uniform carrying a god damn gun, “What are you doing here Jones?” He snapped, his entire platoon watching in horrified awe as Jones squared his shoulders and held his chin high._ _

__

____

__

__“I’m reporting for duty sir”_ _

__

____

__

__“You did your duty, go home” Jack ordered simply, turning on his heel to find someone to yell at_ _

__

____

__

__“I can’t sir” Ianto held back a wince as Jack span back around, “I’ve been declared fit for active duty Captain sir”_ _

__

____

__

__Glaring at his men who dared to snicker, Jack clenched his firsts, “Jones, my office _now _” Following his commanding officer warily, Ianto wondered if he’d done the right thing by coming back. Lisa was already mad at him but he’d stupidly thought Jack would be happy to see him. The office Jack had taken him to looked little more than a room with a desk and a bunk but it was more than he’d had before, “Why come back? You almost died, I thought you’d died” now they were alone, Jack let himself be honest, gone was the Captain, he just wanted to be Jack.___ _

__

____

__

____Ianto senses the shift in persona and dropped his own façade, “I didn’t have a choice Jack, this is the right thing to do”_ _ _ _

__

____

__

____“You’re going to die if you stay out here” Jack had to be brutally honest, “You’ve already been shot once”_ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Ianto cocked his head to the side, “I heard battle wounds are supposed to be rather attractive”_ _ _ _

__

____

__

____“This isn’t a game Ianto!” Jack snarled, furious he was making a joke at a time like this, “Why come back to this hell hole? Are you looking for glory? For some medals?”_ _ _ _

__

____

__

____“This is nothing to do with glory!” Ianto snapped back, “I came back because this war needs to end and if I can offer anything, _anything _to help that happen then it’s my duty as a human being, not as a man, not even as a British citizen but as a _human _Jack” he ran a hand through his neatly clipped hair, “Hundreds of people are dying every day and if I can help bring that to an end then I should even if it terrifies me, even if I’ve spent the past seven months screaming myself awake every night. I came back because it was the right thing to do”_____ _ _ _

__

____

__

________“Ianto,” Jack sighed_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________But he was having none of it, taking a half step closer, “I couldn’t stay back home Jack, not knowing you were out here risking your life while I sat there doing nothing”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________“I come back, I always come back” Jack argued, “You don’t”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________Ianto clenched his fists, “You can’t know that! One day your luck might run out, no one can outlast death. If I’m here I can watch your back, keep you safe. I came back to keep you safe”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________Jack swallowed past the lump in his throat and told himself he wasn’t about to cry, “I can’t loose you”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________“You won’t,” Ianto shook his head, “Lisa would bring me back from the grave just to scold me for dying in the first place”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________Jack chuckled a little at that and gave him a soft smile, “It _is _good to see you again”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

__________“And you sir” Ianto tipped his head with a smile of his own, “Now, I believe I have some new members of our platoon to meet, if you’ll excuse me”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

__________And just like that Ianto slotted back into his life, a comforting presence he had missed more than he realised. Thankfully for now they were stationed in a somewhat safe place, they weren’t likely to get shot working on patrols and Jack was thrilled that Ianto seemed to want to keep him company most days before lights out. They would talk late into the evening about their plans for after the war, Ianto learnt that Jack been saving up to buy a house and Jack was guiltily relieved to hear Ianto wasn’t planning on having children with Lisa._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

__________Ianto wanted to see the world under different circumstances, he told Jack about how he’d always been obsessed with learning about other counties as a child, it was what made him so interested in books, the escapism they offered between their pages and Jack enjoyed sharing his own tales that Ianto never quite believed, “Your doctor travels in a spaceship disguised as a police box?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

__________“I swear” Jack laughed at he picked at his ration pack, “it’s bigger on the inside”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

__________“That’s impossible” Ianto scoffed, “Are you squiffy Jackson?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

__________“Hardly, haven’t seen a drop of alcohol in weeks now” Jack gazed wistfully at his canteen of water_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

__________“So this ‘magic’ police box, it can travel into space?” Ianto decided to play along, “Could it reach the moon?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

__________“So much further” Jack looked out at the stars fondly, “Up there, millions of light years away, there are whole planets full of life, teeming with culture, technology, religion but you know what? I think earth is my favourite”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

__________“And why’s that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

__________Jack turned his gaze from the sky to his friend sitting opposite him, Ianto’s face lit up by candlelight, his eyes shining with mirth, “Because earth has you”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

__________Ianto would have normally laughed it off but something felt different this time, “When your doctor with his magic box comes to fix you, do you think he could show me? You say the most ridiculous things, if you were anyone else I’d send you off to get your head checked but…” his own gaze shifted to the stars, “I bet it’s amazing up there”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

__________“It really is” Jack admitted, shifting in his seat, “And I’m sure I could convince the doc to take you on a trip or two. I could even show you my home world” Ianto stalled out for a minute as he frowned, “Your what?” Oops, shit he shouldn’t have said that, “What do you mean your home world, you’re human”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________________“I am, yes” Jack was thinking a mile a minute, trying to think of a way he could talk his way out of this one_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________________“So you come from earth” Ianto looked him up and down, “Unless you don’t”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________________“I…” Jack looked down at his hands but Ianto spoke again before he could offer up an excuse_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________________“This doctor of yours… you said he could travel through time too” Ianto though it out aloud, “Are you… are you from the future Jack?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________________“Why would you say that?” Jack asked defensively_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________________Ianto’s features were now constantly marred with a frown, Jack could practically see the gears turning in his mind, “The way some technology that has been around for years baffles you and yet you can manipulate any wires you come across, it makes sense. You always say one day things will get better, you always sounded so confident, I thought it wishful thinking but you _know _don’t you?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______________________Thankfully Ianto seemed only interested and not freaked out about what he was correctly guessing, “I can’t tell you what happens” he admitted, “and I couldn’t stop the war because it always happened from my perspective”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______________________“You’re really a time traveler” Ianto said with disbelief and Jack was worried he was going to start demanding answers about the future and where he came from but he just smiled and slumped back in his seat, “As I live and breathe, I know a real life time traveler”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______________________“Yes, you do” Jack said simply_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______________________Ianto looked back out at the stars with a new appreciation, “What is it like? The place you came from?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______________________Jack cracked a smile at the positive response, Ianto Jones was one in a million, “What do you think it’s like?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______________________Ianto looked at him with wide eyes, “People like us won’t have to hide, imagine if we could walk down the street holding hands?” He shook his head with a smile, “A world where every home has a radio, a world where a women could work without being shunned? The sky is the limit” he gave Jack a dopey gin, “A world where every family owns an automobile and no more rationing”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______________________“I think you’re in for a few more surprises than that” Jack laughed at Ianto’s version of the future, he couldn’t wait until the internet launched, “But to answer your question I grew up on Boeshane, by my time we’ve traveled into space using rocket ships and settled on different worlds. I grew up in a place a little like Egypt, lots of sun and sand”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______________________“Wow” Ianto kept looking between Jack and the sky like he couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing, “You must think Wales is a little cold then?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______________________Barking with laughter, Jack nodded quickly, “you know, no ones ever asked me that”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______________________“Sorry” Ianto ducked his head shyly, “I suppose that must have sounded childish”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______________________Leaning closer to cup Ianto’s chin in his hand, Jack lifted his head up so he could see his eyes, “You’re utterly perfect Ianto, out of all the reactions I’ve ever received I think this is my favourite”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______________________“Did…” Ianto licked his bottom lip nervously, “Did you have someone back home waiting for you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______________________“No” Jack said softly, wondering where this line of questioning was going_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______________________Ianto’s lips quirked up into a small smile, “Good” And before Jack could react, Ianto closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Jacks a little clumsily, it wasn’t the most graceful kiss Jack had ever shared but it was perfect._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______________________Ianto nervously placed a hand on Jacks cheek, wanting to hold him close and Jack had no objections, kissing him deeper, gripping his shoulders tightly to prove to himself that this wasn’t a dream. Eventually though they had to part so they could breathe, both panting, still partially embraced as their hearts pounded in time, “That was unexpected” Jack whispered_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______________________“I…” Ianto swallowed anxiously, “I’ve wanted to do that since we first met” he pulled away slightly out of nerves but Jack hooked an arm around his waist and kept him close, “I didn’t…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______________________“You didn’t huh? Well I did” Jack rubbed soothing circles into the small of the younger mans back and leant forwards to press light kisses to his jaw_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______________________“Jack” Ianto murmured, pushing him away slightly but not moving to get up or leave which gave Jack hope, “We shouldn’t be doing this-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______________________“Why not? There’s nothing wrong with what we are doing” Jack said sternly, “I really care about you Ianto, for months when you were gone all I could think about were your baby blue eyes, about how cute you look when you bite your lip to hold back laughter and the way you always tell me exactly what you think without censoring yourself. I would pull the stars down to earth if that’s what it takes to keep you safe.” He squeezed his hand which he had grabbed at some point during his speech, “If doing this with you is wrong, I don’t want to be right”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______________________Ianto quirked an eyebrow at him and held back a grin, “Finished?” When Jack looked confused he added, “As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me Captain, was that we shouldn’t be doing this _here _, where anyone could walk in and catch us”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________________________Feeling his face heat up in a rare blush, Jack cleared his throat and let go of his hand, “I knew that”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________________________“Really?” Ianto smirked, “You weren’t too busy getting lost in my ‘baby blue’ eyes then?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________________________“Oh shut up” Jack scowled, feeling foolish when Ianto bit his lip, obviously holding back a laugh, “Go on then, make a fool out of me, see if I give you anymore compliments after this”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________________________Composing himself, Ianto reclaimed Jacks hand, “I’m sorry, what you said was actually quite touching, if a tad cheesy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________________________“I’ll show you some touching” Jack flirted, pleased when he gained the upper hand once more and turned Ianto into a flustered mess_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________________________“Well, um, actually that’s, uh,” he coughed softly, “Perhaps later?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________________________Message received, Ianto was not ready for hanky-panky just yet, “Oh defiantly Second Lieutenant Jones” Jack practically purred, “As for now maybe we could continue where we left off?” He moved to kiss him again but Ianto pulled back and looked pointedly at the door, “Oh, right I’ll just lock that now” Jack didn’t want to get caught either you know_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________________________“And what should I tell the troops when they ask me what I was doing in here for so long after lights out?” Ianto asked_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________________________“Tell them I needed your help strategising” Jack shrugged, “Say you’re under orders not to divulge that information if they press and send them to me” he locked the door and put a chair in front of it for good measure, “Now, where were we?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________________________“Somewhere along the lines of this if I’m remembering correctly” Ianto got up and pulled Jack in for another kiss, it was equally as clumsy as the last but just as enthusiastic which easily made up for it_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________________________“You are” Jack panted as they parted once more, “I can’t believe I’m kissing you”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________________________“Likewise” Ianto murmured before sealing their lips together again, seemingly unable to get enough of Jack. He let Jack back him up until his calves bumped into his bunk, only then did he tense up slightly, “Jack I’m not sure…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________________________“I’m not going to do anything you’re uncomfortable with” Jack promised as he pulled him down to sit with him, “I just want to hold you” Ianto allowed it and soon kissing sat next to each other spiralled into kissing with Jack laying on top of him, which turned into kissing with Jack rubbing against him deliciously which led to sticky trousers for more than one party._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________________________“If that’s your definition of ‘holding’ me, I’m not sure I want to find out what else you plan on doing” Ianto teased him, willing his burning face to cool off_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________________________“It was fun though” Jack winked, “right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________________________“Most fun I’ve ever had” Ianto admitted_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________________________“Oh baby, we’ve barely scratched the surface” he chuckled when Ianto crinkled up his nose, “What? Not a fan of ‘baby’? What about sugar? Sweetheart? Dove?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________________________Ianto glared at him, “If you ever call me any of those names again, you’ll pay for it sweet-cheeks”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________________________“Oh I like that one” Jack grinned as he reached up to play with Ianto’s hair_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________________________“Sugar plum then” Ianto new he struck gold at the visible wince that produced, “I’d better be getting back” he reluctantly said after a while_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________________________“But I’m not ready to let go of you yet!” Jack whined, he’d never be done with him, he wanted to keep Ianto Jones in the pocket over his heart… Oh fuck, was he in love? This felt alarmingly like love, aw crap he knew this would happen. But as he looked at Ianto he knew he wouldn’t change it, he loved this brilliant, shy, brave man and he wouldn’t change that for the world so he decided to cling onto him as tight as he could to stop him leaving._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________________________Then again, “Oh no, trust me to land myself with a clinger. Not even Lisa put up this much of a fight to keep me”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________________________Jack pouted, “But she doesn’t feel this way about you”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________________________Ianto seemed to be shocked by this confession but he didn’t say anything, “Jack I’ll see you in the morning” he untangled himself from the octopus previously known as Jack and pressed a quick kiss to his head before sneaking out to clean himself up before bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________________________For once Jack couldn’t wait until morning, in the short span of a couple of hours his entire life had changed, Ianto like him back, he had kissed him and they now had plans on continuing whatever this thing was between them. He really shouldn’t feel this smug about it but he did. Ianto Jones liked him, had kissed him, had come underneath him and that feeling of ownership was addictive, he couldn’t wait until he saw Ianto again, until he could kiss him and hold him and touch him and oh god Jack needed a cold shower._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________________________Ianto wasn’t any better in his own bunk that night, half afraid he would dream of Jack and half afraid he wouldn’t. What if he called out in his sleep? He could always pretend he had been having a nightmare. He couldn’t wait for the war to be over, he could invite Jack over whenever he wanted and they could do… stuff in the privacy of his own home. Lisa wouldn’t mind, he knew for a fact she’d been seeing a girl while he was away, he didn’t know who but he knew she had been getting some by the skip in her step. Previously he had been jealous since he was alone but now he’d gone and kissed Jackson, and where that courage came from he’d never know, but he had and he couldn’t wait to explore whatever they had between them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________________________If the kisses were anything to go by, it was going to be amazing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__


	5. Uncle Afon

From Japan to Anzio, Jack and Ianto had each others backs, if any of the other men thought anything of their closeness nothing was said. They fought together, ate together and spent a lot of time touching lips together. They were fortunate enough not to be posted in France during the battle of Normandy meaning they only ever heard the horror stories and didn’t actually experience the bloodbath themselves.

With the discovery and manufacturing of penicillin Jack couldn’t help but feel a little safer, with medicine advancing and quickly at that, it meant that Ianto was less likely to die of an infection or an illness. He knew it was irrational and really anyone could die at anytime at war but it made him feel more secure to know there were resources he could take advantage of if Ianto did fall ill. The war was almost over now though, just a few months if he remembers correctly and Hitler will commit suicide and everything will begin to crumble down. He just had to keep Ianto alive for a few more months, then, you know, for the rest of his life (which was going to be long and fruitful if Jack had any say).

Paris was liberated and Mussolini died. His men drank heartedly and they were shipped off once again, back to France this time. Ianto kept in touch with Lisa, filling her in as best he could without scaring her with the horrors he had seen. Jack received a letter or two off Mrs Jones himself, mostly full of threats for him to look out for her husband and make sure he ate enough food, he found himself liking that woman more and more each day that passed. They shared a common goal after all, keep Ianto alive.

“If you’ll excuse me gentlemen,” Jack heard Ianto from where he was playing cards with his fellow troops, “I’ve got a letter to write home and think I’ll get an early night” he watched out of the corner of his eye as Ianto slipped away, waiting a few minutes before covertly following him.

Sure enough he found Ianto hanging around in the shadows outside his office/bunk house, “Thought you were writing a letter home?” He teased

“I have a few observations from my rounds that I think you’ll find intriguing Captain” Ianto smiled as he stepped into the light, “That is, if you’re not too busy?”

“Not at all, please _come in _” Jack leered as he opened the door, closing it firmly behind him and twisting the lock__

__No sooner had he pushed a chair up against the door had Ianto claimed his lips in a fiery kiss. The younger man had learnt quite a lot about kissing over the past five months, specifically how to make Jack’s legs weak. Most of what they did involved clothing and very little light but Jack loved every second of it, the feeling of closeness it brought, the passion Ianto had, “bed, now” he growled, pushing Ianto down and as good as leapt on top of him, pressing urgent hungry kisses into his neck as he struggled to tug his trousers down while Ianto did the same, damn military uniforms might look kinky but in reality they were just uncomfortable and hard to get off._ _

__Without much choice in the matter, Jack was suddenly under Ianto who seemed to have a plan of his own, “Eyes closed, hands above your head” he whispered into his ear as he stroked his cock slowly. Jack did as he was told with a shiver, enjoying the feeling of Ianto pressing kisses down his neck and nearly jumping off the bed when he moved down to press open mouthed kisses up his thighs._ _

__Ianto didn’t do this often but when he did? Jack knew he’d done something right. Ianto leaned forward and Jack gasped softly when the man took his cock into his mouth, the warmth and wetness feeling extraordinary. He desperately wanted to fist a hand in Ianto’s hair to relieve some of the intensity building in him but he knew his lover wasn’t comfortable being touched like that when going down on him, so above his head his hands would stay._ _

__Considering that Ianto had been a virgin before he met Jack, he was extremely good at what he was doing. His tongue swirled around Jack’s tip with such skill that it was almost over within a matter of minutes, but Ianto knew how to stretch it out as well, easing off just as he felt him start to twitch._ _

__In all, Ianto managed to suck on him, leading him to the brink of orgasm and down again for about ten minutes before he began to beg for release, “Please, Ianto, just do it,”_ _

__Grinning, Ianto decided to be nice this time and pulled away, getting up and sitting down on the bunk beside Jack, and taking him in hand again. Quickly, he worked Jack’s cock back to the brink and with some expert strokes and squeezes, Jack began to climax. As he began to come, Ianto got an idea and quickly angled Jack’s cock up at his chest, watching the jets splatter his bare skin and uniform alike. He was so glad he had as it was really hot to watch, Jack’s face scrunched up in the ecstasy, the result of his orgasm shooting all over his ruffled uniform._ _

__As Jack’s gasps and moans subsided, Ianto watched the man’s chest heave as he breathed quickly, the come glistening on his chest as well as a fine sheen of sweat that had appeared in the last few minutes. It was extremely sexy and it was all Ianto could do not to resist, swallowing his lust and trying to think of unsexy things to get his not so little soldier to stay at ease for now, “Are you alright?”_ _

__“Yeah” Jack panted with a dopey grin, “C’mere” he shifted, making room for Ianto next to him, the younger man was clearly already pretty close and all it took were a few well times strokes to bring him off too, “Christ Ianto, that was amazing”_ _

__“Hmm” he murmured sleepily, “Yeah”_ _

__Not wanting to move but knowing they had to, Jack pressed one last kiss to his lovers forehead and heaved himself out of his bunk, “Come on, you better go wash off to avoid questioning from the men” Sighing, Ianto’s smile became a lot more forced as he climbed out of Jack’s bunk too, fixing his clothes and avoiding the other mans gaze, “Ianto?” Why wasn’t he looking at him?_ _

__“Yes?” He asked, looking up from his shirt, the fake smile still in place_ _

__Frowning and pulling the surprisingly tense man into an embrace, Jack pressed a kiss into his neck, “What’s the matter?”_ _

__“Nothing”_ _

__Jack snorted, “I’ve known you for nearly half a decade, do you really think you can pull the wool over my eyes?”_ _

__“I’m fine Jackson” he pushed him away and finished buttoning up his shirt, eyes still downcast, “I will see you in the morning” he left before Jack could question him further, something wasn’t right._ _

__The next day things were no better, Ianto wasn’t exactly being curt with him but he wasn’t his usual chatty self, even the other men noticed it. More than one questioning Jack if he knew what had put the second lieutenant in such a foul mood. What really confirmed that something was defiantly wrong though was when Ianto begged off visiting his office in the evening. Now Jack’s ego wasn’t so large that it was _incomprehensible _but surely Ianto wouldn’t avoid spending the evening with him even in a completely platonic sense, if nothing was wrong?___ _

____Jack wished he could take the time out of his day to sit Ianto down and have an open honest and open talk about what was troubling him but they were, quite frankly, still at war. Things may have calmed down slightly now they were out of the immediate danger zone but a war was still a war and Jack had responsibilities._ _ _ _

____It was two whole weeks later before Jack managed to corner Ianto in his office, two entire weeks filled with being unable to touch his lover, 14 whole days without a kiss, 336 hours since Ianto gave him that special smile, 20160 minutes of pure torture, not knowing what was wrong or how to fix it, “Ianto, please tell me what’s wrong” he whispered once the door closed behind the last of his men he had called in to discuss better routes to patrol_ _ _ _

____Ianto sighed heavily and shook his head, “Its nothing Jack”_ _ _ _

____“Then why won’t you look at me anymore? What did I do?” What could he possibly have done to hurt the younger man so much?_ _ _ _

____Ianto’s gaze flickered back to the door as he shrugged, “You didn’t do anything, I just needed to grow up and realise a few things”_ _ _ _

____“What things?” Jack asked with a disgusted expression at the mere thought of Ianto growing up and becoming some serious old codger._ _ _ _

____Ianto rested his fist against the desk with a scowl, “That I am stuck in a time that I do not belong and I’m never going to leave it”_ _ _ _

____“Ianto” Jack reaches out but the other man stepped away_ _ _ _

____“You speak of your future and I know I belong there, with people who understand and accept what- _who _I am, with technology and culture and so much more than a bloody pointless war that’s slowly killing me Jackson.” He kept his voice low in case anyone was close, “I allowed myself to dream that one day I wold find myself there, in a world that accepts me but I was foolish because that is never going to happen. Your magic doctor isn’t coming to take me away. I will live out the rest of my days miserable and forced into oppression, unable to be authentically myself outside of the privacy of my own home.” He furiously wiped at his eyes as tears started to form, “I live in a world where I will never even be able to share a bed with someone I truly love. I will never have what everyone else does. I dreamt of waking up next to someone I truly care about, heaven forbid, of getting married or having children but that will never happen and it hurts Jack”___ _ _ _

______“I know” Jack swallowed past the lump in his throat, “I know it hurts Ianto, I feel it too but surely what we have, even if it needs to be kept a secret, is worth having because it makes us happy?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ianto paused, taking in measured breaths, clearly trying to calm down before he spoke, “I don’t know”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jack felt as if someone had just physically punched him in the chest, “What?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I feel like I don’t know anything anymore” Ianto admitted, “I’ve always felt confident in knowing who I was and what I wanted even if i never told anyone, but lately I’ve been so confused” he ran a hand through his hair and groaned through grit teeth, “My head is such a mess and I can’t see a time where anything makes sense”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Taking a tentative step towards Ianto, Jack held out a hand and was pleased when he took it, “Its okay Ianto” he said quietly, squeezing his hand gently, “I promise you everything is going to be alright. Well get through this and whatever it is you’re feeling I will support you 100%”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m sorry Jack, I’m just not sure anymore”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jack pursed his lips, “Do you trust me?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Undoubtedly, with my life” Ianto answered immediately_ _ _ _ _ _

______Trying not to get too emotional, Jack gave him a soft smile, “Then let me be sure enough for the both of us for a while”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Things weren’t perfect but then again they rarely were, Jack didn’t hold Ianto’s questioning against him. Finding a man secure in his homosexuality during World War Two was like, to use one of the docs favourite expressions, finding a banana in a rubber duck factory. It was a good thing they had cleared the air as well, not three days after they had rekindled their ‘affair’ did Ianto receive a letter from his mother______

Dearest Ianto,  
My son I am afraid I am writing with terrible news, your uncle Afon has been injured during a bomb raid. The doctors fear he might not recover and your father is understandably very upset.  
We understand if you aren’t able to make it back to pay your respects but I know your brother is coming home and it would mean a lot to your uncle if you were here too.  
Stay safe my son and I hope to hear from you soon  
Your beloved mother  
Edna Jones 

Now while it may be true Ianto never held much love for his uncle who favoured his brother considerably, he didn’t wish the man any ill will. As his commanding officer it fell to Jack weather or not he could be permitted early leave and as much as it pained him to deny his lover he couldn’t let him go, he was needed in the final push to rid the last of the German soldiers from the outskirts of the boarder, “I’m sorry Ianto, truly”

________“No, you’re right” Ianto didn’t hold it against him, in fact he was relieved Jack hadn’t pushed him away after the somewhat emotional outburst he’d displayed after first reading the letter and had instead comforted him, “My uncle would understand” he said confidently as he wrote his reply, “Besides, maybe its for the best that my last memory of him is something more... fierce, he would hate to be remembered constricted to a bed, wearing a hospital gown with uncut hair”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Patting his lover on the shoulder, Jack asked, “Would you prefer to be alone or…?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I wouldn’t mind the company” Ianto smiled up at him, “Busy day tomorrow, may as well enjoy what time we have left to ourself, don’t you think?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, I definitely agree”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	6. Coming Home

On May 8th 1945, the Allies accepted Germany's surrender, 8 days after Adolf Hitler had committed suicide and Jack had never seen so many men, women and children collectively loose their shit. There was cheering, dancing and even bloody hugging which Jack couldn’t quite believe, old stodgy men didn’t hug one another.

Troops flooded onto boats, trains and aircraft all wanting to return home and in the commotion Jack had lost Ianto. He didn’t worry though, they would meet up back in Cardiff, at the bar most likely and if not Jack always had his and Lisa’s address.

Upon his return to Cardiff Jack knew Britain would never be the same again, their entire social structure and views on gender had been blown out of the water. Women had been working ‘mens’ jobs for the better part of half a decade and had not both the rich and the poor fought side by side? Things like that couldn’t just be ignored or swept under the rug.

Ianto couldn’t believe he had lost Jack in the ruckus, no matter he’d meet up with him back home but first he had a wife to alert of his presence in the county. He and Lisa lived in a modest flat with one bedroom and small windows but it was home and he felt surprisingly safe when he used his key to unlock the front door

“Honey I’m home!” He called out, Lisa wasn’t expecting him for another day, he hoped she’d be surprised. Little did he know he would be the one getting the surprise of his life as he heard hushed voices coming from their bedroom, “Lisa?” He opened their bedroom door, concerned and boy did he wish he didn’t, “Crikey!” He exclaimed as he quickly shut the door, he had not been expecting _that. ___

__“Ianto, you’re not meant to be home until tomorrow!” Lisa hurried from the room after him wearing only a sheet, trying to explain_ _

__“Surprise?” He averted his eyes, his best friend was wearing nothing but a bedsheet after all, “I’ll come back later”_ _

__“No, don’t be daft. Just give us a couple of minutes and we’ll be right out, Emily will be glad to see you”_ _

__“Is she the same women you were seeing before then?” Ianto asked out of pure morbid curiosity and Lisa’s glare was answer enough, “She is isn’t she?” A slammed door to the face and yup, she was the same women. Well good for Lisa, she deserved someone nice._ _

__After sharing a slightly awkward cup of tea with his wife’s lover, Ianto begged off saying he aught to visit his mother, which he did but only briefly before rushing off to the bar in hopes of catching Jack. Mysteriously the man wasn’t there, no matter he’d just go back tomorrow. In the meantime there was still a lot of work to be done._ _

__After his uncles death, Ianto’s brother had returned home for good, claiming he was unfit to fight in the war due to injury. The brick factory had been passed on to their father and he knew his brother still worked there. The money Ianto had saved up during the war would only go so far, he’d need to get himself a job if he wanted to support himself and Lisa, it would be nice if there was a position available for him there but he’d make do if not._ _

__He resolved himself to wait until the next day to meet up with Jack in the bar, spending his first evening home with his family. His mother prepared a big meal and the entire country celebrated the safe return home of their husbands, sons and brothers._ _

__It was just as Ianto’s mother and father were telling him how proud they were and how they couldn’t believe their little boy had grown into such a wonderful, brave young man when his brother interrupted and declared his wife was expecting. The shit had always taken his limelight but Ianto couldn’t bring himself to care all too much when he realised he was going to be an uncle, “By Jove! Congratulations Dafydd”_ _

__In the space of two days, the war had been declared over, he had lost Jack, got a job at the family brick factory, found his wife in bed with her lover and become and expectant uncle. He couldn’t wait to tell Jack, no doubt the other man would have lots of tips for him as he seemed to always have at least one anecdote about everything. He went back to the bar the next evening, he told Lisa where he was going and she told him she expected all the details upon his return, however when he arrived there was no sign of Jack._ _

__He must have sat there waiting for well over two hours before taking himself home feeling confused and hurt, “Ianto? Is that you?” Lisa called out from their sitting room, frowning lightly at him when he claimed the armchair by the window without a word, “I didn’t expect you home so soon” she probed gently_ _

__“He wasn’t there” Ianto spoke softly, looking out of the window so he didn’t have to meet her eyes, “I will try again tomorrow”_ _

__“Do you have his address? You could write-”_ _

__“I don’t”_ _

__Lisa sat back in her seat, stumped, she had written to Jack many times over the war both to keep tabs on her husband and make sure the other man was alright. She suspected something was going on between them and she had been happy for her husband. After all she had her lover, Emily, to share her evenings with and it was about time Ianto found himself a nice fella, “I will ask Emily to keep an eye out at the bar, she can give him our address when she sees him. He may not even be in the country yet”_ _

__“Hmm” Ianto glanced in her direction, “I think I’m going to retire for the evening, do you need anything before I turn in?”_ _

__“No, I’ll be fine” she shook her head, “I’ll be through in a bit” while it was true they shared a bed it wasn’t as awkward as some may think, the two of them were practically brother and sister, perfectly comfortable in such close proximity to one an other, that is, as long as they were clothed. Lisa would never forget the horrified, panicked and slightly nauseous expression on Ianto’s face when he had opened their bedroom door while she and Emily were in a rather compromising position, it was too funny._ _

__The next evening, after working all day at the factory filling in paperwork and whatnot, Ianto swung by the bar on his way home but sure enough it was void of his Captain, Ianto told himself he’d be there tomorrow and went home to his wife. Surprised to find Emily there but not offended as he enjoyed the dinner they had prepared. That night he slept on the sofa, giving them the bedroom and trying his best to block out what little noise he could hear drifting through the old door. He really needed to invest in a bigger home, one with two bedrooms._ _

__He went back to the bar everyday after work for three weeks before he started to loose hope. Where was Jack? Why hadn’t he come to visit him? Had he really been stupid enough to believe he would continue to see him after the war?_ _

__Honestly, he could hardly believe how naïve he had been. What could a man like Jack see in a man like him? Jack was brave, courageous, well liked and honoured while Ianto, well he was weak, a coward and a poofter. Had he not pushed himself onto the older man? Offered himself on a silver platter, God’s he was no better than a whore._ _

__With that in mind, repeating into self like a mantra he locked up all his emotions and pushed them aside. He started putting in more hours at work, ignoring his wife’s questions about the Captain and even purposely changing his route home so he could avoid the bar completely. He didn’t want to be the way he was anymore, he’d tried denying it but that didn’t work, he’d tried accepting it but that had gotten his heart broken so now all that was left to try was ignoring it which seemed to be working pretty well if you skipped over the fact Lisa kept asking him if he was unwell and forcing him to eat as much greenery as they could afford._ _

__-_ _

__Jack was furious, unable to escape the cell he had been locked in and wracked with guilt the longer he spent away from Ianto. What must be going through his head? They hadn’t even shared a proper goodbye since they were parted on the trip home. As soon as he stepped foot in Wales Torchwood had swooped down on him and dragged him kicking and screaming back to the hub, throwing him in a cell and locking him in there. Apparently he’d missed a few check ins over the years while he was ‘gallivanting across Europe’. His only comfort that they didn’t know about Ianto._ _

__Oh Ianto, he must be so mad at him for disappearing, he could only hope he’d be given the chance to explain when he finally broke out of this hell hole, “Harkness” speaking of hell, “You’re awake I see”_ _

__“Brian, why am I in here?” He demanded, not bothering to pick himself up from the ground, “What purpose does locking me up serve exactly?”_ _

__Brian Oswald, leader of Torchwood three, was a fat, balding man of 42. He had been excused from fighting in the wars (yep, both of them) because of his terrible, _terrible _asthma. Jack personally thought the man was a slimy, rat faced, fucktard of a coward but he kept these thoughts to himself as Brian was technically the only way he was getting out of the cell, “Well Harkness” he sneered, “We think it’s safer to keep you in there, slowly killing you over and over, than letting you walk free”___ _

____“You’re insane” he bit out, Okay there goes the brown nosing plan, time for blackmail, “And I think the king would be interested to know how you’re treating your most valuable asset”_ _ _ _

____It was well known within the corporation that Captain Harkness had the ear of the king, apparently for some god forsaken reason the royal family were sickeningly fond of the man, “He doesn’t know you’re here and you’ve got no way of letting him know” Brian smirked_ _ _ _

____Jack lifted his wrist up, “I could send him a message on this, only reason I waited this long was to watch you sweat, plus it needs to charge”_ _ _ _

____“You’re bluffing” Brian didn’t sounds so sure_ _ _ _

____Jack gave him a shit eating grin, he had him right where he wanted him, flipping his vortex manipulator open his fingers hovered above a button that did absolutely nothing, “You wanna bet?”_ _ _ _


	7. Breaking out the Middle Name

To say Lisa was worried would be an understatement, she was becoming increasingly distressed as time wore on and Ianto showed no sign of getting better. He was spending all his time at that dammed factory and never spoke to her anymore. There was once a day the two of them would tell each other everything but that day was long gone.

Ianto wouldn’t even share her bed anymore, even when she implied heavily that she wanted him to. In a purely platonic sense, she didn’t like sleeping alone and Emily couldn’t stay over too often. Instead he slept on their uncomfortable sofa and she wasn’t a fool, she knew he had nightmares, he had woken her up enough times but whenever she crept out to comfort him he would always clam up and insist he was fine even though he obviously wasn’t.

She wasn’t the only one that noticed, she’d gotten a right stern talking to from Edna about how she should be looking after him better and feeding him more substantial meals. He was getting thinner and the dark circles under his eyes were getting darker. She knew it was because of Jack, that was the only thing that had changed and try as she might she just couldn’t get her husband to open up to her.

That’s why when, a whole five weeks after Ianto returned home, she opened her front door to find a raggedy Captain on the step she almost shut the door on his face, “Please, Elisabeth, Lisa please” he begged as he saw her go to shut him out, “Let me explain”

Lisa pursed her lips but let him inside, “You have five minutes and you it better be a bleeding good explanation for breaking my husbands heart”

At the confirmation that he had indeed hurt Ianto, Jack felt himself crumble, in fact he was close to tears as Lisa gestured for him to sit in the armchair by the window, Ianto’s scent surrounding him like a blanket of comfort, “I was captured, held a prisoner for weeks” he dived right in, “Kept in a cell without food or water, only the thought of Ianto kept me sane”

“By God Jack” she rushed to his side, pulling him into a hug without over thinking it, “Have you reported it?”

Taking a deep breath he pulled away and shook his head, wiping away the few traitorous tears that had escaped, “The people that took me, they were the people I work for. A special branch of the government, during the war I was supposed to check in, show them I hadn’t gone rogue but I didn’t”

“That’s no excuse to lock you up like a common criminal, when Ianto hears about this he is going to-“

“No!” Jack begged, “You can’t tell him, he’ll be like a dog with a bone and I don’t want him sniffing around where he could get hurt”

“You have to tell him,” she told him, “Ianto has been making himself sick with worry, you need to explain it to him”

“I never wanted to hurt him” Jack sniffed, “He’s the one good thing in my life”

Lisa smiled kindly at him, “I’m sure he feels the same, in his letters all he seemed to write about was you. It was always Jack this or Jack that or you won’t believe what Jackson said”

“Really?” Jack dared to hope it wasn’t too late, “And what about when he came home?”

Lisa’s expression darkened slightly, “He looked for you, stopped by the bar every night on his way home from work for weeks”

“But?” Jack winced

Lisa gave him a sympathetic sake of the head, “It was like he started fading away, he wouldn’t eat, he barely slept and I swear he’s spent more time at work in the last month and a half then he has ever done in his life”

“I’m so sorry, that can’t have been easy to watch” Jack reached over and took her hand, “But I swear I will make it better, or I’ll try at least”

Lisa huffed playfully, “You had better, I’m fed up of watching him mope about”

When Ianto opened the front door later that evening, sopping wet and limping painfully Lisa wasn’t sure he was in the right frame of mind to see their guest, he looked troubled, “I’m fine” he huffed when she went to ask him how he was, shrugging off his soaked coat and placing it on a hook to dry, tugging off his shoes and placing them on the newspaper by the door

“How was work?” She asked instead, putting a hand on his chest to stop him from walking into the sitting room and finding someone he might not want to see

Frowning at her suspiciously he answered, “It was fine, is Emily here?” He didn’t want to walk into a room and find her naked

“No but you’re limping” Lisa crossed her arms, “Don’t try and fob me off Ianto Jones”

Ianto rolled his eyes, “Well dearest, I was shot in the leg if you recall- ouch you mad women” he batted her slapping hands away playfully before forcing a strained smile, “Really, I’m fine. The cold is just making my leg play up. The doctors told us this would happen”

“They also told you to use a walking stick” Lisa reminded him

“And _I_ told _them_ where they could stick it” Ianto answered primly as he looked over her shoulder at the closed door of their living room, “Do we have a visitor?”

“Yes” she bit her lip, “But promise you’ll let me finish before storming in” Ianto frowned but nodded his assent, “Jackson came by earlier, no you said you’d listen!” She grabbed his arm to keep him from storming away like she knew he would, “Listen to me Ianto Timothy Jones or I swear to the heavens I will shave your eyebrows as you sleep!” When he stopped struggling against her she continued, “He was captured by the people he used to work for, kept as a prisoner and only recently escaped and I won’t have you upsetting him”

“Prisoner?!” Ianto refused to admit he squeaked as he forced his way past her and into the sitting room where sure enough Jackson sat in his chair, “Jack!” Jack leapt to his feet, a bundle of nerves and terror as Ianto launched himself across the room, for a second Lisa and Jack both thought he was going to hit him before Ianto flung his arms around Jack’s chest and pulled him in for a bone crushing hug, “You’re here” he whispered

“I’ll be in the kitchen” Lisa excused herself, closing the door firmly behind her

“Ianto, god Ianto I’m so sorry” Jack managed to get his arms free so he could embrace him back, “It was Torchwood, the people I told you I worked for, they captured me when I got off the train, locked me away but I swear to you I will never disappear like that again”

“Jack” Ianto breathed him in

“I’ll take you with me when the doctor comes, I’ll show you the stars, planets, everything. I never want to be apart from you ever again”

“Shh” Ianto shushed him, pulling away and wiping both of their tears, “Did they hurt you? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine” Jack smiled at him, “Now that I’ve got you in my arms I could face anything”

“That’s cheesy” Ianto snorted as he pulled him in for another hug, “God, don’t scare me like that”

“I promise” Jack squeezed him, “So we’re okay?”

“We’re okay” Ianto nodded, “Though I throughly expect Lisa to hound us both for details now”

Jack laughed softly, “I’ve been here two hours Baby, she’s already got her answers”

Ianto crinkled his nose, pulling away, “I thought I told you to stop with that nickname _sugar plum?”_

“Oh I missed you” Jack chuckled as he pulled him close for a kiss, Ianto’s heavenly lips only graced his own for a few seconds before Lisa barged in and killed the mood, Jack wasn’t worried though, there’d be time for a proper reunion later if he was lucky. 

However lucky he was not, he ended up spending the rest of the day being smothered by Lisa, force fed some mashed potatoes and vegetables along with Ianto, “So, do you have a place of your own here in Cardiff?” Ianto asked as Lisa started fussing with the laundry in the other room 

“I do” Jack grinned, “why do you ask?” 

“Well” Ianto cleared his throat nervously, “There is only one bedroom here and I wouldn’t feel right in making Lisa sleep on the sofa” 

Jacks grin slowly slid from his lips, “I normally wouldn’t hesitate to invite you round but Torchwood may still be tailing me” 

“So you can’t stay the night?” Ianto asked, feeling disappointed but trying not to let it show 

“I’m sorry,” Jack took his hand, relieved when Ianto didn’t pull away, “I don’t deserve you” 

Ianto snorted at that, “Yes of course, it is I -a boring, average, everyday book keeper of a brick factory that is too good for you -a time traveling spaceman from the future with an incredible jawline” 

“You think my jawline is incredible?” Jack puffed himself up a bit, he didn’t mind the flattery, “But you’re wrong Ianto, nothing about you is average or boring. You’re on of the most intelligent, quick witted, amazing people I have ever met and I wouldn’t change you for the world” 


	8. Sleepovers

He had done it, Ianto Jones had bought himself and his wife a house. He was now the proud owner of number 3 Roseman drive, all that was left to do was surprise Lisa. He hoped she’d like it. Getting her out of the apartment was easy enough, all he had to do was act mildly suspicious and when she predictably demanded to know what he was up to he offered to show her.

“Now no peeking” he led her by the arm until she was stood directly in front of their new home, checking to see she hadn’t peeked through her fingers, he stood behind her so she couldn’t hit him and said, “Open your eyes!”

Lisa lowered her hands and looked around, “Where are we?”

“Roseman drive” Ianto waited for her to figure it out

“Alright then, why have you brought me to Roseman drive?” She span around to look at him

Ianto just nodded back towards the house and pulled out a key, “Surprise”

“Ianto Timothy Jones this had better not be one of your silly jokes!” Lisa warned him, taking the key from him as if she was afraid he’d loose it

“I am not kidding, welcome to our new home” he let her unlock the door and began to show her around, “Here’s the sitting room, and through here we have the kitchen-“

“Oh my word!” Lisa looked around at the clean tiles and dark wooden cupboards lining the walls, “How much did this all cost?”

“Uncle Afon left me some money” Ianto answered vaguely, “And the flat was easy enough to sell, I have already got a buyer lined up”

“How are we supposed to move everything?” Lisa frowned, they didn’t have a car

“Jack has offered to help us” Ianto purposefully busied himself as he said this so he didn’t have to face Lisa’s knowing smirk, “Come on, there is more” he showed her the downstairs loo before taking her up the stairs with a grin, “This is the master bedroom” the room was spacious and well lit with a double bed already in it, “That was a present from Jack, he said he had a spare but I have no idea how he got it in here”

“It’s beautiful” it really was, the carved wood looked almost antique, “I take it that Captain of yours will be staying over more often then?”

Ianto refused to acknowledge the blush on is cheeks as he ushered he from the room, “I couldn’t say” he quickly changed the subject, “And this is the second bedroom”

“The second bedroom?” Lisa asked with wide eyes

Smirking at her look of shock even though he was equally as surprised at the time, he nodded, “Most people convert it into a nursery or an office but I think we can make do without either of those things, don’t you?”

Spinning around with tears in her eyes, Lisa flung her arms around her husband and held him tight, “This is amazing Ianto, I love it, I really do”

“So you’re not mad at me for buying a house without your permission?” Ianto asked hopefully

He seemed to forget Lisa loved to crush his hopes, “Oh no, you’re still in trouble for that but you can make it up to me tonight by inviting your captain around for dinner”

“We haven’t any furniture here yet” Ianto pointed out

“Then you’d better get to work” Lisa told him with an air of finality, well it looks like he was calling in a few favours then

His brother and his father were all too happy to help, congratulating him on the house and hounding him for keeping it a secret from them, “Honestly son, I could have helped. Haggled the price down a bit” his Tad told him for the hundredth time as he helped him and his brother carry the settee into the sitting room

“I know tad, but I wanted to surprise Elisabeth and I didn’t want to risk her finding out before I had it all sorted” he let out a sigh of relief as he finally set down the heavy furniture. Jack hadn’t been able to stay long, after arriving with a van he claimed to have borrowed from a friend he had to shoot off for some reason or another and left them to it

“Where is your missus?” Dafydd asked, looking around as if she might appear out of thin air at the mention of herself

“She’s back at out old apartment, packing up clothes and whatnot” Ianto told his brother, “She wants to move in here right away, we’ll have the family around for dinner once we’re properly settled in”

His tad slapped him on the back with a fond smile, “You be sure to do that, your mother will be so pleased to see you happy.” He paused for a moment, “After you came home she was worried son, you weren’t yourself”

“I know” Ianto pursed his lips, “I was lost, just needed to find my footing again. I’m sorry I worried her”

“As long as you’re alright now” His tad slapped his shoulder once more before heading back outside to grab more furniture, “Come on, help your old man lift your chair would you? Your brother’s busy with the lamps”

It was hard and slow work but eventually, with a little help from the neighbours, Ianto had everything where he wanted it, all that was left was for Lisa to unpack their clothes and tidy the kitchen cupboards since apparently Ianto had put everything away in the wrong place, “Honestly Ianto, what possessed you to put the cutlery here?” She shook her head at him and tutted, “Go hang up your shirts in the wardrobe, you’re getting under my feet”

Holding his hands up in surrender Ianto chuckled, “Okay, okay woman I’ll leave you to it”

Lisa mock glared at him before smiling, “I invited Emily around for dinner tonight, will your captain be joining us?”

Ianto scratched the back of his neck, “I’m not sure, he said he was awfully busy but he would swing by if he had the time”

“Well I’ll make him a plate up just in case” Lisa decided as she turned back to fix the mess he had made, “Now go hang your shirts”

“Yes dear” Ianto gave her a mock salute and marched off upstairs to do as he was told. Most of Lisa’s clothes were being kept in the second bedroom while all of Ianto’s were in the master bedroom, Lisa had wanted to keep all of her her clothes in the bedroom she would be exclusively using with Emily whenever she could come over without arising too much suspicion but Ianto had pointed out that if a visitor ever came snooping around and found them not only sleeping in two different rooms but actively keeping it that way, there would be some awkward questions to answer. Lisa had agreed but she only kept the clothes she didn’t wear all that often in the half of Ianto’s wardrobe that he had offered her. The less time she had to spend in there the better.

When there was a knock on the door, Lisa called out for Ianto to get it while she was busy cooking in the kitchen. Ianto had offered to help her but he was quite useless when it came to cooking no matter how hard Lisa had tried to tutor him over the years, “Lovely to see you Miss Stevenson, Elisabeth is just in the kitchen at the moment” Ianto welcomed Emily into his home, taking her coat for her and showing her the way, “Lisa, Emily is here”

Lisa grinned from her spot at the stove and pressed a kiss to her lovers cheek when she came over to help, “Did you know about this?”

“Not at all” Emily told her honestly, “Ianto only dropped off a letter containing your new address at the bar yesterday evening”

“I’ll leave you two to do whatever it is women do when men aren’t around” he teased good naturedly as he backed out of the room, “I’ll be reading in the sitting room if you need me”

No sooner had Ianto gotten comfortable than there was another knock at his door, “Ianto could you get that?” His wife’s voice drifted through the door he had left slightly ajar

“Of course” he sighed to himself as he put this book back on the arm of his chair, it was probably the neighbours wanting to introduce themselves, he had met the couple across the street and next door on his left but the neighbours on his right he had yet to meet

What he did not expect was to open the door and find Jack standing there in more casual clothes he had ever see him wear, holding a nice bunch of flowers, “Hi, sorry I had to rush off earlier, I hope I’m not too late?”

“Of course not” Ianto shook himself out of his shock and offered the man a blinding smile, “Emily only just arrived herself, please come in” he offered to take Jacks smart black coat, surprising himself with the thought that it wasn’t nearly as attractive as the RAF coat that was as familiar as a second skin, “Those flowers are nice, I’m sure Lisa will love them”

Jack gave him a look of surprise that slowly melted into a devilish smirk, “Actually Ianto, these are for _you_ ”

Feeling like he had just swallowed his tongue, he gingerly took the flowers Jackson was holding out for him to take and held them at arms length, as if scared they were going to harm him, “Um, well in that case… thank you?”

Jack laughed at his apparent discomfort, “Not a flowers guy? Should I have brought brandy?”

“Elisabeth doesn’t like alcohol in the house” Ianto grumbled, “Says I get too much to handle when I’m squiffy”

“Well” Jack purred as he closed the distance between them, “I don’t mind _handling_ you”

“I know you don’t” Ianto flirted back, setting the flowers on the side table next to him in the hall and pulling Jack in for a kiss.

Ever since Jack had walked back into his life, they hadn’t found much time to be together. Between a handful of friendly handshakes and half as many blowjobs that enjoyed giving far more than he ever let Jack know, they had yet to find the time to simply enjoy each others company. Hopefully now Ianto had bought his house, he and Jack could spend more time alone without the fear of the neighbours overhearing them through paper thin walls, “Eh hem” came a stern voice from the end of the hall, “Once you boys have finished necking like teenagers in the hallway, dinner is ready”

Ianto had pulled away from Jack with a bright red face, head hung as Lisa walked away smugly, “We had better join them for dinner”

Jack smiled at his coy nature, privately rejoicing that the war hadn’t stripped him of it and took his hand, “Lead the way Mr Jones”

Dinner went well after the initial round of teasing, Lisa was sure to comment on how sturdy the bed Jack had gifted them was and Jack had just replied that he would be sure to test it and report back to her, all the while Ianto was slouching down in his seat and wishing the ground would swallow him whole.

Jack found himself loving Lisa more and more as each second passed, she was fiery, fierce and spoke her mind freely, telling Ianto off and making it clear that while she may pretend to be one, she was no house wife. He could not think of another women he would Ianto rather be married to, the fact she was gay and that she had a lover of course had nothing to do with it, Jack was more than up for some competition because he knew Ianto would choose him no matter what. Lisa adored Jack too, she thought he brought Ianto out of his shell and anyone who made her best friend so happy was good in her books. It didn’t hurt that he was charming and handsome too.

“So Jackson” Lisa used his full name in a way Ianto never really liked to, “Will you be staying here tonight?”

“If its not too much of an inconvenience, my flat is like a construction site at the moment anyway” he smiled, placing his hand on Ianto’s thigh under the table, “Ianto?”

“You’re welcome here anytime” he mumbled quietly, ears turning pink as Lisa and Emily giggled, “What about you Emily, will you be staying the night as well?”

“Of course, Lisa didn’t give me much of a choice in the matter” Emily grinned as she rose to collect the plates but Ianto waved her back down, doing it himself, “What a gentlemen, you don’t give this husband of yours enough credit Lisa”

“Oh I give him plenty if credit where its due, did you know he ruined my good frying pan the other week? Scorched it black and ruined a weeks worth of eggs?” Lisa threw him under the bus

“Oh you didn’t?” Emily giggled while Jack stood up for the man

“It’s the thought and effort that counts.” He said firmly, “I’d rather a ruined breakfast from Ianto than a breakfast from my own hand”

“Aw, that’s sweet” Emily gushed, “Why don’t you say anything sweet to me anymore Lisa?”

“Ianto control your man” Lisa mock glared at Jack while Ianto laughed heartily

“There’s no ‘controlling’ Jack, you just have to try and steer him in the right direction”

Jack gave Ianto a shit eating grin as he rose to help him wash the dishes, “You can steer me anytime”

“And that’s our queue to leave” Lisa rose from her seat and took her lovers hand, “We’re going to bed, don’t stay up too late boys, you’ve got work in the morning.”

“Yes dear” Ianto called out over his shoulder as he started washing the dishes, making Jack chuckle as he turned to help. They worked silently, the sound of the radio the only noise between them as Ianto washed and Jack dried, words weren’t needed as they worked in near perfect sync, “There, all done” Ianto dried his hands, checking the clock on the wall behind him, “It’s getting late, do you want a tea or a coffee Jackson?”

“Ah, you and your coffee addiction” Jack chuckled, “Sure, it’ll be interesting to see how good you can make it using the proper equipment and not some powder in a packet” Ianto had been a godsend back in the war, he could make even the shitty powdered coffee they were given taste halfway decent

Working quickly yet with excellent precision Ianto soon handed over a cup of his coffee, smiling in an irritatingly smug way as he waited for Jack to take his first sip, “Enjoy”

“I’ll be the judge of that” Jack had been planning on teasing the other man but as soon as the coffee hit his taste buds he let out a low groan, “Hells wept, this tastes like the good stuff from years from now”

Ianto’s eyes sparkled with mischief, “Are you saying my coffee is out of this world?”

Jack rolled his eyes, “I’m going to pretend you never said that and let it go just this once because you have gifted me this cup of heaven but don’t get used to it”

“Of course not” Ianto sipped his own beverage, humming with pleasure as the better than usual liquid delight ran down his throat, “You said your flat was under construction of some sort?” He inquired after a short while of silence

“Yes,” Jack nodded between sips, “I’m actually doing it up with the hopes of moving” at the startled look he received he added, “Closer that is, I’m looking to move closer”

“Oh” Ianto smiled after a moment or two, “That’s great Jack, I hope you find a place you like”

“I see plenty of places I like right here” Jack put his empty cup in the sink, moving closer to press a kiss to Ianto’s neck, “Like here for example, oh, and here” he pressed kisses up his neck and around his jaw until he was kissing him on the lips

“Hmm” Ianto hummed with pleasure, “I like those places too”

Resisting the urge to suck on Ianto’s neck, knowing it would leave a mark, Jack pulled away slightly as Ianto began to grind their groins together deliciously, “Why don’t we go try out the bed?” He murmured softly into his ear and Ianto thought that was the best idea Jack had shared all night.


	9. Falling Out

Ianto groaned huskily, nodding his assent and letting Jack lead him upstairs. Thankfully Lisa’s bedroom door was closed and he couldn’t seem to hear any noise coming from the room. Jack didn’t give him much chance to continue that line of thought however as he pushed him none too gently against his own door once they were inside, “Jack” he groaned as his lover pressed up against him, “Close the curtains”

Jack did as he was asked reluctantly, without the dim moonlight he wouldn’t be able to see much, in fact they were almost in complete darkness but if that’s what it took to make Ianto comfortable with what they were about to do then he’d suck it up, “Do you trust me?” He whispered as he stalked back over carefully, letting his eyes adjust to the near pitch black room

“With my life” Ianto replied at once, “Why?”

“I want to try something new” once he reached him, he pulled him close and nibbled at his ear, “I want to have sex with you”

Not quite getting it because he was a sheltered boy and a slightly naïve man, Ianto asked, “But how would we do that?” He knew what Jack meant to do but he wasn’t sure how it worked between two men

Beyond turned on at an innocent question like that, Jack could literally feel blood racing towards his groin, “I want to be inside you” he groaned, “I’ll make you feel so good Ianto”

“How good?” Ianto gasped between kisses

Slowly unbuttoning Ianto’s shirt, Jack asked, “Why don’t I show you?”

After a moment of indecision, Ianto nodded, “Alright, I trust you Jack”

“Good, but before we get to that” Jack smiled though he doubted Ianto could see his expression in the dark as he could barely make out the other mans silhouette, “Why don’t we get rid of these clothes?”

Ianto tensed slightly, before even during their most passionate encounters, some form of clothing had been kept on. He knew from the feel of Jack that the other man must be incredibly toned and muscular, his shoulders were far broader than Ianto’s own and he couldn’t help but feel intimidated by the older man. He supposed the dark did help as Jack wouldn’t be able to see much of him but it was the principal of the matter that made him nervous.

No one had seen him naked in years, even during the war he would always shower communally in his shorts, all the men did after the rumours of homosexuals started spreading.

But he trusted Jack, fully and completely so if he said this would be better without clothes in the way then he would do as he said, “Al-alright”

Jack very carefully and respectfully removed Ianto’s shirt, leaving him to do the rest as he started on his own clothes, slipping the small vial of oil out of his trouser pockets and setting it on the bedside table next to the lamp, ah the lamp, “Do you want the lights on or off?” He was sure to ask in an unbiased way, he didn’t want to pressure him into making a decision he was uncomfortable with.

“Off” Ianto told him right away and Jack tried to swallow his disappointment, he’d just have to convince Ianto to shag him during the day

“Alrighty then, come here” he climbed onto the bed and patted the space next to him, “I chose this bed myself you know? I bought it years back with my first proper pay-check, needed something comfortable to come home to”

“I knew it was too much to accept, Lisa told me I was being silly but-“

“I wanted you to have it” Jack cut him off, “For us to have our first time be comfortable and special”

Ianto huffed in amusement as he climbed onto the bed next to Jack, blindly reaching out for him and finding his shoulder, “In case you’ve forgotten we’ve done this many, many times”

“But this time its different” Jack argued, pulling him in for a kiss, “Lie down”

“Is this,” Ianto cleared his throat as Jack hovered over him, “Is this going to hurt?” The lads had always told him that girl bled the first time and while he knew he was a man and not a girl maybe all first times hurt?

Jack pressed a soothing kiss onto his collar bone as he reached for the oil, “As long as I prepare you properly and you remember to relax, then there should only be a slight burn to start with before it feels better than you could imagine” He would learn to relish that burn, thought Jack with a smile. The things he wanted to do with his Ianto.

“Alright then” he could deal with a slight burn, he’d been shot in the leg after all

“Open your legs wide” Jack told him, and Ianto somewhat self-consciously obliged. Jack lay between them and kissed at his balls, running a slicked finger down his cock so that he could feel the sensation of the cold oil. Ianto moaned and hissed, then looked down at Jackson between his legs.

“I feel so...exposed” he breathed as Jack parted him gently, “Eugh. How are girls supposed to do this? So defencele-ah!” a finger had swiped over his entrance, taking him by surprise. He looked down again but with he room being so dark he could barely see Jack, perhaps that was a good thing.

Trying not to let on how excited he was, Jack pressed a soothing kiss to Ianto’s knee and explained what he was doing as he did it, “I'm going to finger you now, we’ll start with one finger and work our way up to two, then three. It'll burn a little, but you'll relax and you'll love it”

Ianto nodded, arching his back as he felt the finger probe inside him. It felt better than he thought it would without any stimulation to his dick. He never thought he'd crave for something to be inside him, big and hot and pounding him. He was starting to think they should have done this sooner. One finger inside him, and he couldn't wait to feel the rest.

The burn disappeared the instant Ianto remembered to relax. He moaned as the second finger entered him, and curled his fists into the covers as the digits sank further than the knuckles and scissored open, “Oh my ... oh god .. oh ... Captain!” moaned Ianto. Jack decided liked being called Captain in bed. Maybe he'd like it even more across his desk at the hub...

“Are you ready?” asked Jack, pulling his fingers out to disappointed whimpers and lining his slicked cock up with Ianto's hole.

“You're the Captain” Replied Ianto, sending another shot of excitement up Jacks spine, “You tell me”

“I think you're more than ready, you’re prefect” Replied Jack, and pushed forward. He went in slowly, letting Ianto adjust to every inch and make sure he was relaxed.

“Yes, Jack yes…” Ianto hissed between his teeth

It was at that moment, that there was a crash downstairs. Jack pulled out, but Ianto grabbed him, desperate for things to continue. Jack kissed his head, and pulled on his shirt and trousers without underwear, “I’ll be right back” he promised

Rushing downstairs he ran into Emily who was in the sitting room. She stopped at the sight of half-naked Jack with an approving and apologetic smile, “You okay, Emily? We heard a crash” Said Jack conversationally.

“I knocked over the end table?” She gave him a sheepish look, “Sorry for interrupting you guys”

“Not at all.” Said Jack, “I’m going to get back, uh, get back to it”

“Yeah” she said, equally as awkward

Ianto was sat with his back against the headboard with his elbows on his knees when Jack returned, “Emily knock something over?” he asked quietly, keeping himself mostly hidden from view as the light from the landing lit up the room slightly

“Yeah, how’d you know that?” Jack raised an eyebrow, closing the door reluctantly and letting the room fall back into darkness

“She’s got to be the clumsiest women I’ve ever met” Ianto told him quietly as Jack padded back over to the bed

“Oh” he reached out for him, leaning in for a kiss and messily finding his mouth, “Shall we carry on?”

“You’ll have to be quiet” Ianto pointed out, not too keen on Emily or Lisa hearing either of them

“So will you, Jones.” Jack smiled at him and after a gentle nudge, Ianto lay back down, his erection still prominent and having very little problem opening his legs for Jack. The Captain shivered with anticipation as he crawled in the small V Ianto had created for him, spreading his legs wider so he could sit more comfortably.

Slipping back into position again, he stroked more oil onto his cock and fingered Ianto some more, just to check he was still loose enough to fuck, he didnt want him getting too excited before the main event now did he? He pressed into him again, a little faster than before but didn't go all the way inside just yet. He'd let Ianto get used to his girth first, and then tease the rest of himself in when he was properly ready.

Jack leaned forward, holding Ianto's wrists above his head and pressing their torsos together, mouths so close they were sharing breaths, “Can you feel me Ianto?” He could just about make out Ianto’s face in the darkness, those sculpted cheekbones, those oh so kissable lips

“Ye-yes, Jack” oh he loved it when Ianto shortened his name, perhaps even more than the use of his title

“All of me?”

“God, yes…”

“No you can’t” he teased, pressing kisses to his neck

Ianto huffed at him and bucked his hips, “I most defiantly can, Jack”

“How can you?” Jack grinned into his neck, sliding forward a little, “I'm not even half way inside you yet”

Ianto's eyes widened at the prospect of more, “What? God- Jack! More! Go deeper!” When all Jack did was laugh breathlessly, Ianto bucked his hips again and lost his patients, “I want... please I need, I want more of you inside me…” there’s something he never thought he’d say

“About time. You're finally telling me what you want!” Jack said smugly

“Yes I am! I need you all the way inside me. I want you to… to… fucking shag me already”

Jack was stunned for a moment, almost painfully turned on by the curse word coming so filthily from Ianto’s lips and began to move slowly, out first and then back inside, a little further than before. He licked at Ianto's neck, nipped at his ear and found a spot just behind and below it that made him shiver to be kissed on.

To say Ianto hadn’t even known he wanted this until Jack offered it, he felt as though a missing peice of himself had finally slipped into place. Jack was having sex with him, sure it was in secret, they had to be quiet and Ianto would rather pretend to be straight for the rest of his life than be overheard by Lisa and Emily bit it was well worth it. As Jack took him to heights he had never even dreamt of, Ianto decided they would have to have sex often, and as many times as possible.

“Come on Jack” Ianto gasped, “Harder”

Finally, Jack relented to his own passion and let go, thrusting into his lover hard and fast. When Ianto started to get particularly loud he pushed two fingers into the heat of his mouth, surprised when he and felt his lover clench his muscles and spasm around him almost violently as his orgasm blindsided them both, 'Note to self,' thought Jack, 'Ianto likes having stuff put in his mouth.' He _knew_ Ianto liked giving him blowjobs more than he let on.

As they lay together afterwards, Jack couldn’t help but feel like a missing part of himself had finally clicked back into place. He hadn't stuck around long enough for cuddles and pillow talk after sex for far too long. Ianto had fallen drifted off quite a while ago, and in his unconscious state had managed to go full octopus spoon into Jack's back, clinging on and holding them firmly together around the middle.

Turning in Ianto's arms, he flicked on the beside lamp and examined his lovers pocket watch which he’d left on the bedside table. 2 am. Returning his gaze to the sleeping face on his pillow, Jack felt a sort of drowsiness wash over him as he snuggled deeper into Ianto’s hold after turning the lamp off once more. He would have loved to strip back the sheets and drink in the gorgeous sight of his lover but it would have felt wrong, he wanted Ianto to feel comfortable enough around him to show him his body willingly. Instead he wrapped his arms around his lover, content to drift in his embrace, and for the first time in years, he slept well.

The next morning Ianto was the first to awake, one small beam of light shone through a gap in the curtains but it was enough to light up the room, enough that if Jack woke up, he’d see him. Nervously scanning the room he saw his clothes were all by the door, wrinkled and clearly worn. They wouldn’t do.

Slipping out of Jacks hold very carefully so as not not wake him up, Ianto padded as quietly across the room as he could and retrieved a plain undershirt and some of his cotton sleep pants, forgoing the underwear for now as he would need a shower anyway. Peeking out of the window he saw it was far too early to get up and quietly slid back under the covers and watched his lover sleep for a while, too busy enjoying the view to notice he was slipping back to sleep.

When Jack woke up about an hour later he pouted at what he saw, how in gods name had Ianto gotten dressed? Had he woken up in the middle of the night? Still a smiling, asleep Ianto in pyjamas was quite cute. It didn’t hurt that he was still in his arms too. He kissed the tip of Ianto's nose, not really meaning to wake him but not upset that he did as he got to whiteness his lover stretching out like a kitten, “Good morning! How are you feeling?” Jack asked, looking at Ianto with concern as well as fondness

“Fine” He yawned, “Not sore, just stretched a bit. Not to mention also rather sticky. You made quite a mess, Jackson” Ianto scolded with a cheeky smirk.

“So did you”

Ianto blushed, “Yes, I guess I did. I couldn't help it, you know?”

“Mmm, yes I do. I loved watching you come undone.” Jack purred, nuzzling Ianto's neck.

“Don't start something you can't finish, captain”

And there he goes, calling him captain again, “Oh I intend to finish” Jack replied, his hands beginning to wander.

“Eeek! Stop it Jack! That tickles!” Ianto protested as Jack's fingers teased along his ribs, smacking his hands away lightly 

Jack didn't reply, only continued to tickle. Ianto squirmed against him, trying to get away. Together they rolled around until Ianto was on his back with Jack on top of him, “Hmm. This feels familiar” Jack said, looking down at Ianto with an amused expression. This time though, Ianto made the first move. He leaned up and kissed Jack firmly on the mouth. When Ianto broke the kiss, Jack gazed down at him breathless, “The wench grows bold!” He exclaimed playfully

“I'm no wench Jack. I'm a man. And I intend to make use of you.” Ianto growled softly in his ear. Jack shivered with anticipation and delight as Ianto switched their positions. Normally he was the dominate party, but every once in a while he liked to submit like any sane man does.

Ianto reached down and began to stroke Jack's cock to full hardness. That was easy enough for him to do. He found it to be no different than pleasuring himself and he’d certainly had enough practice with Jack. He tugged gently on the shaft, and thumbed the head, smearing the drops of precum around that was now leaking from the tip, just the way he liked it.

Jack was already moaning and writhing around underneath him, ignoring Ianto’s shushing noises. Both encouraged and exasperated by Jack's moans of pleasure, Ianto moved to take Jack into his mouth. The taste of Jack's skin was intoxicating. Ianto thrilled at the salty-sweet tang of it and the musky aroma. Hungrily, he dipped his tongue into Jack's slit, lapping up the precum like honey.

“Oh Ianto! Don't stop!”

“Would you keep quiet?” He hissed, looking up at Jack properly for the first time and feeling his self esteem plummet at what he saw, Jack was beautiful. Everything about him was the definition of perfection. His skin was a golden brown all over, flawless and surprisingly pretty hairless too. His chest was smooth and sculpted, his arms strong and defined. He had never been so glad to be wearing clothes in his life.

Sensing a change in his lovers mood, Jack pulled him up so they were face to face and cupped his chin in his hand, “Hey, its okay. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing” Ianto said quickly, doing his best to hold Jacks gaze but he knew his lover wouldn’t let it go unless he gave him some sort of answer, “I just don’t want Lisa or Emily to overhear us”

Not buying it 100%, Jack gave him a stern look but Ianto was beginning to shut off and he didn’t want that, he would just needle it out of him later, “Alright, I’ll be quiet”

“What, um, what do you want?” Ianto had lost all confidence in what he was doing and he tried not to let Jacks disappointed pout get to him, he really did but it was hard

Downhearted that Ianto was seemingly done with taking control, Jack had a brilliant idea to change that, “I want you to do to me what I did to you last night” 

“You want me to…” Ianto trailed off, as if not daring to say it out loud

Jack had no qualms finishing the sentence for him, “I want you to have sex with me Ianto”

Ianto couldn’t deny that he wanted that as well, Jack had certainly seemed to enjoy it last night, “Alright then” he licked his lips nervously, “How do I, um, how am I supposed to prepare you?”

Jack smirked as he grabbed the half full container of oil he had used yesterday, “Put this on your fingers and stretch me, it wont take long” Doing as he was instructed and taking all of Jacks advice, Ianto soon had Jack withering beneath him, panting harshly as his long fingers could only probe so deep, “Put it in me!” He begged.

“Put what in you Jack?” Damn, why did he have to sound so collected

“Your dick, Damn it! Your dick! I need it!” Jack whined.

Ianto debated about what he should do with his clothes and decided just to lower his cotton sleep pants enough for his dick to escape, not really feeling up to a full or even partial body comparison right that moment. In fact if it were possible to do this while still fully clothed Ianto would have jumped on the chance. Instead he took the rest of the oil and slicked himself up. Jack opened his legs wide to allow Ianto entrance, “You say the most improper things”

Jack took that as a challenge, “There's no need to go slow with me, just shove it in!”

“You sure?” Ianto worried, it hadn’t taken nearly as long as when Jack did it to him

“Yes Ianto, Yes! Come on, fill me up!”

“Would you keep you’re voice down?” He hissed for what felt like the tenth time

“Make me” Ianto took himself in hand and slid his cock deep inside Jack. The older man wrapped his legs around his waist and bumped his hips against him, urging Ianto to move. He began to move, slowly at first, then faster and harder as Jack's muffled cries of pleasure spurned him on. Holding Jack tightly, in one smooth move, he flipped them over so Jack was on his knees on top of Ianto, riding him from above, “Oh God, Ianto!” Jack groaned as Ianto's cock slid even deeper inside of him, brushing his prostate harshly. Ianto knew it was perverse but he loved hearing Jack call his name in the throes of passion, they had to be so quiet all the time, hearing Jack call out like that even if he knew he really shouldn’t made him feel pleasantly warm inside. Wanting Jack to come undone, he slipped a hand between Jack's legs and began to stroke his cock. His other hand was tangled in his hair, pulling him down slightly. 

He began to tug on it gently. He had learned that one of the things Jack liked was having his hair pulled. He had figured it out one day when they were playfully scuffling about, arguing over who should get the last mouthful of brandy when he had pulled softly on his captains hair. It had been an accident but the way the older man moaned had been a clear indication that he didn’t mind so shoot him for using it to his advantage every now and again. Ianto sensed that Jack was getting close. He wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine. Have him feel what Ianto himself had felt last night. So he leaned his head up and began to lick around Jack's ear. 

He teased Jack's earlobe with his teeth in a way he knew made his lovers knees go weak, he longed to suck on the skin there until it bruised, showing the world that Jack was his but he knew he never could.

“Ianto!” Jackson cried desperately, trembling above him. He was really close now, Ianto knew. He took Jack's earlobe into his mouth and nibbled it as he thrust in harder. His hand working up and down Jack's shaft quickly.

Jack went off with a wild cry, yelling Ianto's name into the younger mans shoulder. Ianto was sure if he hadn’t attempted to muffle the sound it would have been loud enough for all of Cardiff to hear. Soon he was following Jack over the edge, feeling both satisfied and proud that he had managed to hold off until Jack was finished. That had felt addictive. Moments later, they were in each other's arms again, blissfully and utterly spent but of course Jack had something to say, he always did, “Wow, that… was… amazing” there were worse things he could have said, “We need to do that again… like right now” and there it was

“Shut up” Ianto rolled his eyes sleepily, tidying himself up as best he could while trying to think of a way he could wash the sheets without Lisa knowing, they had made such a mess. Was sex always this oily and messy?

Jack pouted as he pressed soft kisses into the only skin within his reach, Ianto’s left arm, running his hands under the other mans shirt, “When did you get dressed?”

“Earlier, I woke up… it was cold” he half lied, “There’s a shower down the hall if you want to use it”

“We could always share?” Jack offered, hmm yes a soft bubbly nice smelling Ianto sounded great

Ianto however seemed to have other plans as he shook his head, “Its not big enough for the both of us, you go first and I’ll tidy up in here” 

Jack did as he was told, leaving Ianto to work himself up over breakfast, would Emily and Lisa be waiting downstairs for him? Would they ask him intrusive questions? Did it make him the ‘woman’ of the relationship because he let Jack have sex with him first? Would that matter to them? Would they ask that? Did it matter to him? Did it matter to _Jack_? Luckily he wasn’t left to stew for long as Jack reappeared naked in his room in a search for clothes, now it was nothing he hadn’t seen before but Ianto once again felt a small part of him shrivel up and die as he mentally compared himself to the Adonis in front of him. What could Jack possibly see in him? Ianto didn’t want to think about how long it would take before the other man simply moved on to bigger and better things, “Have you seen my shirt anywhere?” Jack asked over his shoulder, bending down to give Ianto to a show as he pulled on his socks

Little did he know his ‘show’ was crippling Ianto’s self esteem, “By the side of the bed, I think” he quickly gathered some of his own clothes from his wardrobe, no way would he be risking walking into his bedroom naked if Jack was going to be here, “I’m going to wash up, if you cant find it or it’s unwearable you can borrow one of mine, it might be a bit too small though so, um, yes I’m going to wash up now” he rambled shyly before scurrying away and Jack had to consider for the first time that this might not just be a case of Ianto acting coy. Was he embarrassed?

Sleeping over at Ianto’s didn’t happen nearly as often as Jack would have liked but he understood the need to keep a low profile so he put up with it. Even when he did stay over though he felt like there was something Ianto wasn’t telling him, a slight tension in the air that wasn’t uncomfortable enough for Jack to question it but prominent enough for him to sense it. He didn’t know when this tension arrived but he didn’t like it in the slightest. At first he thought it was something to do with his lovers work, he knew Ianto didn’t enjoy his job working at the brick factory and that his brother had socked him with the worst duties when their father had passed, leaving the factory to Dafydd but Lisa had persuaded him that it wasn’t that. While Ianto did hate his job, he wasn’t overly tense all the time, she said it came in waves, that some days he would be his happy old self or as close to it she had seen him after the war but others he could be sulky as a babe and stroppy as a teen.

So that left Jack to consider what had changed, the tension was there way before Ianto’s father had passed, months before the bar had closed and for the life of him Jack was stumped. Was it something to do with him? It couldn’t be, Ianto was always warm and welcoming when he visited, he opened the door with a smile and greeted him with a kiss once they were alone.

When they were alone…

“Ianto?” Jack looked up from his seat on the settee, he had come round to visit and gift the other man with a book he thought might interest him and Ianto had immediately settled into his chair to devour it while Jack filling in the crossword Ianto had left for him in the morning paper, “Do you find me attractive?”

Ianto looked up from his book with a surprised and mildly irritated expression, Lisa was visiting Emily this afternoon after they had been to church so it was just him and Jack in the house else he might not have answered, “What sort of a question is that? Of course I do”

“And yourself? Do you think yourself attractive?” Jack asked

Huffing, Ianto returned his attention to his book, “I’m not going to dignify that with a response”

“Ianto,” Jack protested

“No Jack, I don’t want to play your childish mind games” Ianto shot him a glare over the top of his book, clearly unhappy with the topic of conversation

Jack pouted, trying to think of a way to come across as sincere and not overly flirtatious, “ _I_ think you’re attractive”

“Well good for you” if possible he hid further behind his book, using it almost as a shield

“Don’t you agree?” He pushed it, possibly too far

Slamming his book closed and resting it on his lap, Ianto glared heatedly at the Captain as his ears started burning, “What do you want me to say Jackson? What are you trying to get at? Hmm?”

“I just want to know that you feel good about yourself” Jack told him honestly, “I thought that you didn’t want the lights on when I visit because you were shy, not because you felt ashamed”

“We are not having this conversation” Ianto shook his head, shutting everything down as he rose to his feet, “I left my good coat at the factory and it looks like its going to rain overnight so I’d better get it so I wont freeze on my walk in tomorrow” and with that pathetic excuse Ianto practically stormed out of his own house making Jack feel like a tool, well done Harkness, great job.


	10. The Wedding, Mark 2

The year was 1946, the Second World War was behind them but Britain still had to face the consequences of it. Rationing was in full effect, people worked too hard for too little and a whole generation of men who went out to war had been scarred in a way that couldn’t be ignored. Jack himself knew all too well the strain and struggle his lover went through during the night, not even safe in his dreams as he gasped awake with a quiet cry more times than not.

Ianto and Jack had eventually sorted themselves out after the big fall out of 45 as Jack liked to call it, Lisa had grown sick of watching them pussy foot around each other and as good as forced them to kiss and make up. Jack was still weary of bringing up any self esteem issues and Ianto seemed fine just ignoring them to be honest.

With nothing else he could do, Jack was forced to let it lie though he did make sure when the opportunity arose he always complimented the younger man. Be it his hair, his eyes, his personality, his smile, his body, his humour, all of it. Ianto of course never took him seriously, thinking he was only doing it to flatter him or butter him up while Jack lamented that Ianto might never see himself as Jack did. Beautiful.

When the neighbours started growing curious and slightly suspicious of the amount of time Jack and Emily spent with the Jones’ Jack came up with a brilliant plan, “Marry me” he threw casually into the conversation as the four of them were sharing dinner one night

“Excuse me?” Emily asked with one eyebrow raised while Ianto choked silently on his tongue

Lisa didn’t look too happy either, “Back off Jack, she’s mine”

Jack chuckled at the blatant display of jealously and raised his hands in surrender, “Think about it, we say we’ve been courting and that these have been double dates, which in a way they are” he winked at Ianto, “I get you a ring, we say a few vows and tada!” He shook his hands in a jazz like fashion, “Suspicion gone”

“You want to marry her to make people less suspicious?” Ianto’s look alone told Jack he thought he was insane, “Jackson how much have you had to drink?”

“Oh, like you didn’t wed Lisa for the same reason” Jack shot back

“Actually I married Lisa so that If I had died in the war she wouldn’t have been expected to remarry” Ianto sulked as Lisa smacked him up the side of the head, as petty as it sounded he didn’t want Jack to get married, he wanted him all to himself.

“It’s not a bad idea” Emily conceded much to the Jones’ disbelief, they had thought she would be the voice of reason

“See?” Jack gestured to the blonde, “Be my platonic wife?”

“Alright then platonic husband to be” Emily nodded, “Lisa will you be my matron of honour?”

“And Ianto my best man?” Jack grinned, already planning the wedding night which did not include his bride to be

“This is absurd” Lisa sighed

“Preposterous” Ianto agreed

“And I would be honoured” Lisa agreed, leaning over to kiss her lover lightly on the cheek

When Ianto didn’t say anything, Jack pulled out the big guns, puppy dog eyes, “Ianto?” 

With a put upon sigh and a shake of his head, Ianto crossed his arms, “If I must” Jack whooped, jumping from his chair and diving forward to plant a sloppy kiss to his lovers lips, “Jack, for goodness sake find some decorum” Ianto mock scolded as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand

“So its settled then? Emily is to become Mrs Harkness” Jack doubled checked everyone was on board before dragging Ianto from the room so the women could plot in peace

“How long have you been planning this?” Ianto frowned as he let Jack lead him upstairs, the beautifully crafted wooden bed frame awing him every time he saw it, “Jack?”

“A while maybe” Jack admitted, “But just think, with Emily hitched there will be no reason to suspect anything is going on. Its not only protecting her and Lisa but its also protecting you”

“Well I suppose you are right there” Ianto reluctantly agreed, “Still, I’m not too sure I like the thought of you getting married to a women, even if she is having an affair with my wife” and there’s a sentence he never thought he’d say

Jack grinned mischievously, “Why Ianto, are you jealous?”

“Don’t be ludicrous” Ianto held his head high, refusing to admit seeing Jack marry in a church would tear at his heart, “I am 26 years old, I do not get jealous”

“Sure you don’t” Jack’s grin widened, “You know there’s no need to be _‘not jealous’_ you’re the only one for me”

“Hmm” Ianto suddenly found his feet very interesting, “Charmed, I’m sure”

“Ianto?” Jack asked carefully as he tilted his chin up, “I don’t want to fight but you know I care deeply about you? You’re the only one for me”

“You’re the only one for me too” Ianto whispered before allowing Jack to steal a kiss, or two, or five. Okay so he took Jack to bed with him so what? Ianto would like to see any sane person try and reject his Captain, it wasn’t going to happen, the man was like a seduction god or something.

After exhausting themselves with some extremely steamy and yet unfortunately clothed sex in the dark as per usual, Jack explained he couldn’t stay the night and left Ianto with a longing kiss to the forehead. He would have loved to simply climb back into their bed, and yes he did think of it as their bed, and fall asleep in his lovers embrace but he had a wedding to plan. The sooner it was over and done with the better, he got the feeling that Ianto wouldn’t want the affair to be drawn out any longer than it had to be.

And if Jack just so happened to arrange it so that Ianto was stood behind Emily when he said his vows so he could look the other man in the eyes when he promised to spend the rest of his life with them, then he totally deserved how Ianto wrecked him on his wedding night.

Ianto had been on edge all day, between pretending to be happy for the newlyweds and resisting the urge to glare at Emily for fawning all over Jack he was finding it rather difficult not to just tear his lover away from everyone and bugger him senseless in a dark cupboard somewhere. Of course just as he was thinking these highly inappropriate thoughts during the reception, Jack decided to announce that he had bough number 5 Roseman drive, the house directly next door to Ianto that he hadn’t even been aware was for sale.

From that moment onwards all Ianto could think about was taking Jack into his new home and christening it in some delightfully sinful ways. Luckily Emily and Lisa seemed all too happy to stay in their own bedroom in number 3 once the party finally died down meaning Ianto could have Jack all to himself without worrying about his wife hearing from the other room.

Jack smiled as he welcomed Ianto into his house, feeling just as excited, if not more than his lover about what was in store for them tonight. He had been teasing the Welshman all day with little looks, discrete touches and the vows? Ianto had almost cried at the vows. He walked in and led the younger man straight to the bedroom where he proudly showed off a twin of the bed in Ianto’s house only it was made from a darker wood and had red silk sheets that had cost no small fortune.

“What’s that?” Ianto asked, pointing to a folded card with Jacks name on it that was standing on the bedside table

“I’m not sure” he grabbed the note from the nightstand before Ianto had a chance. Opening it, he realised the note was written in Emily’s handwriting.

_To my dear husband! Wanted to give you a jump start on the honeymoon without me and thank Ianto for the champagne!  
P.S. check the draw!_

He did as the note said and opened up the nightstand drawer and pulled it out. Turning around, he showed items in his hand and laughed as Ianto’s face became flushed.

“I can’t believe it, why would she give us this?”

“What, give us oil and strawberry jam? Because she’s Emily and very interested in our homoerotic sex lives.” Jack teased, “Plus I may have hinted that I would leave them a surprise to shake up their night too. What? I’m a good husband”

Ianto just sighed and accepted his fate,“Well that would explain the reason why she’s always so giggly when you gossip with her”

“But can you blame her?” Jack smirked, tossing the items on the bed and walking back over to Ianto. Lust filled his eyes as he turned their bodies around and gently pushed Ianto down on the bed. “I mean, I’m gorgeous and you're-“

“I’m what Jack?”

“You Ianto are the most beautiful person I have ever known.”

Ianto's restraint was broken and he immediately pulled Jack into passionate kiss. Before he wanted to take things nice as slow since it was… what he privately thought in his mind and would never dare utter aloud even to Jack… he though of this as their wedding night and the need to have Jack now so hot and passionate was going to have to do. Not that he was really complaining about it.

Jack responded quickly, moving his hands underneath his lovers shirt he quickly pulled it off and threw it across the room. For once the other man didn’t seem to shy away or try to hide, sure the room was dark but Jack could still clearly see him. Ianto reciprocated the gesture and removed Jack's shirt as well, throwing it close to his, “God Jack," he moaned loudly as Jack moved away from his lips and to the small spot behind his earlobe. A spot that made Ianto squirm in pleasure no matter how hard he tried to fight it.

Hungrily, Jack kissed, sucked, and nibbled Ianto's neck, careful not to mark him, before moving down to his young lover's chest. He ran his tongue over Ianto chest, taking his time to drink the sight of him in before taking the left nipple in his mouth, biting it gently while his fingers played with the other one. It was then that Ianto turned the tables on him, spinning them around and for lack of a better word, attacking his chest.

“What do you want captain?” Kinky bastard, Jack was 99% sure he liked calling him that almost as much as Jack liked hearing it

“I want to feel you Ianto, all of you. Right now.”

Ianto obliged and moved his hands down to Jacks hips and slowly began removing his suit trousers and underwear before pulling away and doing the same to himself. Resuming his position, he let out a breathy moan as their erections rubbed against each other, “Is that what you want?”

God, he was getting dirty talk too? Jack should get married more often, “Yeah,” was the response Ianto received from Jack in the form of a moan. “But I need more.”

Unable to deny his lover any longer, Ianto grabbed the jar of oil from the nightstand and opened it up. Quickly, he coated his fingers with the slippery and curiously warm oil, and wasted no time slipping a slick finger inside Jack.

Immediately Jack felt his entire body shiver at the welcomed intrusion. “Ianto… baby …more” Jack couldn't help but plead.

“Patience _sweet-cheeks_ ” whispered Ianto as he added another finger and finally found the spot he was looking for.

“Please Ianto”

“Please what?”

Jack moaned in pleasure as Ianto continued to tease him, “Please Yan, I need you inside me now” he cried, arching his back and pushed down against his fingers, “Don't make me beg anymore… Please”

It was nothing they hadn't done before many, _many_ times before but as Ianto struggled to keep the rythm going he realised that every single time with Jack was unique and special but none as magic as this. Something was different this time, something inside of him was burning bright, consuming him. It felt a lot like love. He could revisit that later though as right now he was looking down at his lovers wanton expression as he came between them, which sent Ianto over the edge as well. His body shook with pleasure as his orgasm waved through him. Ianto rested his head on Jacks’s shoulder and blissful sighed as his breath caught up with him. A few moments passed before Ianto carefully slid out of his lover and rolled his body on the other side of the bed, pulling Jack into his arms.

“I adore you so much” Jack whispered into Ianto's ear, “Thank-you for making me the happiest man on earth”

Ianto smirked as he leaned forward and began nibbling on Jack's bottom lip, “Just on earth?” he teased, trying to cover up how he most defiantly returned the sentiment ten fold.

“No scratch that, the universe”

“That's better.” Ianto replied, capturing Jack lips with his own and kissing him passionately. He kissed him until they were both breathless and needed to pull apart for air, “Oh, and your welcome.”

Jack could only laugh as he pulled Ianto into another passionate kiss, revelling in the feeling of completeness. Holding his lover close as he drifted of to sleep and humming softly to him as the nightmares started.

What they had together wasn’t perfect, it had to be kept a secret and the war had left a prominent scar on them both but Jack wouldn’t change it for anything, what they had was special because it was difficult, not in spite of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just block posted a couple of chapters all in one go just in case I don’t manage to keep up in the next couple of days. Seems putting off work doesnt make it go away, it just piles up until you’re drowning in overdue reports.


	11. Weevil Hunting

“Hey you, whats with the long face?” Emily asked as Lisa kicked her out of the kitchen, her lover had been grouchy since she got here and Ianto wasn’t much better. Since he had returned from work he hadn’t moved from his chair by the window

“Nothing, I’m fine” Ianto sighed, clearly not fine as he pinched the bridge of his nose

Emily took a shot in the dark, “Jack is sorry he can’t come for dinner but he’s away on work business”

“I am aware” Ianto fought to keep his tone civil, the fact she had married his lover grating now more than ever, “He told me before he left”

“Well, that’s good” Emily smiled brightly, “How is your sister in law doing? She must be due any day now”

Ianto grit his teeth as he nodded, “She is well, I saw her yesterday when Lisa and I went round to my mothers for Sunday lunch after church”

Emily gave him a pitying smile as she patted his hand, “I understand”

Did she? Did she really understand? Did it occur to her that his mother was breathing down his neck, practically demanding grandchildren, that she was using his fathers death to try and guilt him into it? How could she possibly even begin to fathom the stress and mind numbing boredom of working at the factory day in day out? Did she know how his brother treated him? That he was more often given jobs a mere child could complete instead of taking his rightful place at his brothers side as equals?

No, of course she doesn’t understand Ianto, he told himself, because you never bloody tell anyone you’re unhappy when they ask, “Thank you” he wouldn’t let something as petty as work interfere with his home life anymore, “You know, I believe I left one of my ties next door” he lied, “Would you mind terribly if I went and got it, only I’ll need it for tomorrow”

“No, go ahead” Emily nodded, “You know where the key is”

Ianto took his leave, locating the spare key under the doormat as per usual and slipping inside Jacks house unnoticed. Only then, once the door was shut firmly behind him, could he let his shoulders sag with relief. Things between him and Lisa had been tense ever since they returned home from his mothers.

She was demanding grandchildren, as were Lisa’s parents and it was driving a wedge between them. They had been friends for as long as Ianto could remember but this was near tearing them apart. It didn’t help that Lisa wanted a child too, she may not be interested in men per say but she recognised that they had something she needed.

They’d had a huge row about it, Ianto telling her that he wouldn’t do it and Lisa shouting back that it was the right thing to do. He could think of very few things less appealing than having sex with a women, like death for example, or a terminal illness, and what would Jack think? Well Jack would probably urge him to do it, maybe even offer to do it for him but he didn’t want that. Why couldn’t they understand that he wanted nothing to do with children, they terrified him, what with their fragile bones and ear piercing wails. They were mess generating, time consuming little people that would be completely dependent on him.

Him! A man who sometimes still felt as though he was a child himself and not a 26 year old man. Oh god what was he going to do? Taking a deep breath, Ianto pushed away from the door and took himself upstairs, collapsing on Jack’s bed and enveloping himself in his captains scent. Jack, oh how he adored that man with his charming smile and his dazzling eyes. How would he survive if rumours started spreading and one of them had to move away? He had spent the better part of seven years completely enamoured with the Captain, he didn’t know how he would bare it if they were parted.

So that left him with one question, was spending one night with Lisa worth the rest of his life with Jack? He knew deep in his heart that it was but that didn’t mean he had to like it, if Jack told him it was the right thing to do or that it was the best option they had then he would do it, he knew he would. Ianto would do anything for him and it was in that moment he realised how dangerous that was but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Jack had once told him he would pull the stars down to earth if that’s what it took to keep him safe, at the time he hadn’t really thought it much more than waxed lyrics but now he thought he finally understood. He would move heaven on earth to keep Jack safe and happy so if this was the price he was to pay them so be it.

With resolved determination, Ianto picked himself up and took himself back home. There would be a lot of important discussions in his near future, both with his lover and his wife about what was best for all of them but for now Ianto was comforted by the fact that Jack would always do what was right. As he was closing number 5’s door behind him, fully intending on returning to his own home and chair, a figure down the end of the road caught his attention.

It was hunched over, impossible to tell if it was a man or a women but more importantly it was dressed in clearly tattered and ripped overalls, “Hello? Are you hurt?” He called out, changing his course of direction to see what the matter was, “Are you injured?” He asked as he grew closer. The person in question was now moaning in a most peculiar way, Ianto could now see that they were clearly bald and covering their face, possibly in pain, “I can help” he told the man(?) noting the way he was hunched over as his eyes traveled down his body

The world stopped spinning when his gaze reached the mans feet, his hairy, three clawed feet, “Oh my!” He exclaimed under his breath as he slowly began to back away, he wasn’t close enough for the beast(alien?) to reach him but upon further inspection he saw that what he had thought to be hands were actually claws, this was not good, not good at all.

Then everything got ten times worse, Mrs Figgis who lived three doors down had chosen the precise wrong time to empty her bins as the creature seemed to zero in on her, claws lowered Ianto could see the wrinkled, bloody and partially blown off face of something that definitely wasn’t human. Blood was oozing out of its open wounds that looked to be gunshots and huge jaws contained razor sharp teeth as the creature started lugging itself over in her direction much too fast for the elderly lady to escape from.

Now, Ianto wasn’t known for making good decisions. Most of the time he did unpopular, tut worthy things but he refused to admit he was wrong, he didn’t make ‘good’ decisions but he sure made the right decisions. Most people would scream or run from an alien, a few might step in if it was safe but Ianto? He flew into action knowing full well that this was going to hurt, placing himself between his elderly neighbour and the beast that, probably, wanted to eat her. The last thought in his mind before everything went dark being that Jackson was going to be pissed if he ever found out.


	12. Playing Nurse

“Nice of you to join us Harkness” Brian sneered as Jack hurried into the hub late

Jack just rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically, “Hope I didn’t miss anything too important”

“We have a civilian dying on the table down there,” he said, clearly disinterested, “went up against a Weevil. James is out but if you want to try your hand at medicine knock yourself out”

Jack knew Brian Oswald was a monster but he couldn’t believe he was going to let an innocent man die for no reason, “Fuck you Oswald” he snarled as he rushed down to see what he could do, feeling his heart stop when he saw who it was, “IANTO!” He jumped the last few steps, reaching out to assess the damage and boy was he a mess

“You know him?” Brian asked, surprised, he knew the freak had gotten married but he didn’t have friends surely?

“He’s my neighbour” Jack snapped as he started cleaning his shoulder wound where the weevil had slashed him, almost sobbing at the pained screams Ianto was making as he manipulated his arm into bandages, “How the _hell_ did this happen?” Shit, looking at all the mess he was going to need a blood transfusion. Jack didn’t hesitate in grabbing a pint of his blood out of the stores and getting to work.

Brian shrugged, “I sent Johnson and Wilson to retrieve the Weevil, they shot it and it ran away. Then this one jumps in front of it to save an old lady and gets himself killed”

“He’s not dead!” Jack yelled at the man, moving on to look at his leg, his foot had twisted from the fall no doubt and he had grazed his knees pretty badly, “He’s going to be fine”

Seeing the opportunity to torture the immortal, Brian shook his head, “No can do I’m afraid Harkness, he knows about Torchwood now, even if he doesn’t die from blood loss or infection, he can’t be allowed to live with that knowledge”

Jack just ignored the bastard, if it came to it he’d contact the royal family and see what they had to say about all this, the king and him were on rather good terms after all. Ianto was going to be fine, he was going to shout at him and tell him he was stupid, maybe even deny him sex for a while for being an idiot, but he was going to live.

“J’cks’n” Ianto mumbled, opening his eyes slightly, “‘s th’t you?”

“Hang in there Ianto, you’re going to be fine” Jack promised him as he stemmed the blood flow, “You’re not going anywhere yet”

Lisa and Emily were of course a mixture of distraught and furious when Jack came home with a bandaged up, half asleep, injured Ianto. They demanded to know what had happened and kept slapping Jack’s arms and head when he told them he couldn’t say. Eventually though they let him climb into bed next to Ianto and nurse him back to health. Brian had as good as threatened to kill them both but Jack didn’t care, he had already sent a telegraph to the palace and he knew Oswald would be gone by the time he returned to Torchwood, no one threatened Ianto and got away with it

“I just want to know whats happened, I am his wife after all” Lisa complained as she brought Jack a bowl of warm water and a cloth, “His brother has been asking and I can’t keep telling him he’s sick, its been almost a week”

“I know” Jack sighed, brushing the hair from his forehead as he slept peacefully next to him, “He hates working at the factory anyway”

“He does?” Lisa raised an eyebrow, “He never told me anything about that”

Jack shook his head, “He doesn’t need to say it, its clear by the way he always draws out his breakfast and stares at the bed longingly before he gets dressed. His brother hasn’t been giving him the respect he deserves and it bugs him more than he’ll ever admit”

“Well, he knows I wouldn’t mind if he wanted to change employment” Lisa told him weakly, only now realising how her added pressure probably hadn’t been helping, “Oh gosh, you don’t think he got hurt on purpose do you?”

“What?!” Jack asked, startled by the mere suggestion, “Of course not, he’s not suicidal just run down with his work”

“But…” Lisa decided to be honest, “We had a fight”

“A fight?”

She nodded, “About children. We went to Ianto’s mothers for Sunday lunch after church and she was asking about children. Ianto told me he didn’t want one and I did. Do. He said he wasn’t even going to consider it and I shouted at him. We’d been fighting all weekend and then he just disappeared and you found him like this…”

“Lisa,” Jack told her softly, “You do realise that Ianto is _gay_ , homosexual as in not attracted to women?”

Lisa blushed, “Of course I know that”

“Then why did you think he’d want to have a child with you? Don’t get me wrong a little Ianto would be adorable running about the place but you’d need to be pregnant first and I don’t think he would be too keen to, ah, how do I put this politely… put a bun in your oven”

“Jackson!” She scolded him

“He’s right though” Ianto mumbled from where they’d forgotten him, cuddling up to Jacks legs and holding on tight, “Love you Lisa but girls are gross”

Jack laughed happily as he helped Ianto sit up, “Easy does it soldier, don’t want you hurting that shoulder”

“Ianto you Wally, look what you’ve done to yourself” Lisa told him off, “That shoulder is going to scar”

Ianto peeked up at Jack with a nervous smile, “Battle wounds are suppose to be attractive”

“Oh baby you could be covered in scars and I’d still think you were the most gorgeous guy on the planet”

“Not your baby, sweet-cheeks”

“Of course not” Jack patted his head with a smile, relieved that he was awake and talking at last, he’d really scared him, “Now, lets get you clean and hopefully Lisa won’t starve you for being an idiot”


	13. Royal Surpise

While Jack hadn’t thought out his plan all too well, he figured the worst that could happen would be for Brian to stay where he was and make working for Torchwood hell, he never in a million years expected to get home and find a letter with the royal seal waiting for him with strict instructions to report to the palace immediately with Mr Jones in tow.

Needless to say Ianto was displeased with this turn of events, fussing over every minute detail and almost giving himself an aneurism over what colour tie he should wear. Then again it isn’t everyday a man gets summoned to London to meet with King George VI so Jack could understand what he was going through, “Just be calm” Jack warned him as they approached security to check them over for any weapons before they would be allowed inside, “He’s just an ordinary bloke”

“He’s the king Jackson” Ianto hissed, he still couldn’t believe what was happening, this was surreal.

After they passed through security without an issue, Jack led them towards the throne room where he knew Georgie would be waiting for him, “Just let me do the talking” Jack told his lover, “And try not to faint” Not in the mood for jokes, Ianto just glared silently at him and tried not to trip up over his own feet and make a fool of himself, “King George, it’s a pleasure as always” Jack did a little polite bow and gestured for Ianto to do the same

For once, George ignored the pleasant man he had grown fond of over the years and directed all of his attention on the younger one next to him who looked like he was about to face his execution, “Captain Harkness, Second Lieutenant Jones, we are glad you are here”

“As are we” Jack parred back

“We’ve heard a great deal about you Second Lieutenant Jones, how is your arm?”

Ianto looked absolutely terrified as he stuttered through a response, “Its f-fine y-your majesty, much b-better”

“Relax” Jack whispered to him, he’d never seen him so flustered at something as innocent as conversation, it was quite a turn on actually and he loved the fiery blush

“We heard about the accident, it was quite brave what you did, saving that women’s life” George pressed

Ianto looked to Jack for help but the bastard wouldn’t meet his eyes, “I was only doing what anyone else would have done my King” thank god he hadn’t stuttered that time

“Please any friend of Jacks is a friend of the royal family, call me George, Ianto wasn’t it?”

“Yes your- George” Ianto wasn’t about to disobey the king

“Good, now the pleasantries are out of the way we can discuss business. You were taken inside the Torchwood base were you not?”

“I was” Ianto nodded, “Though in all honesty, I don’t remember much of it, I was barely conscious at the time”

“But no doubt you have had questions that Jack has certainly answered”

“I haven’t told him much, just about the rift… and the aliens” Jack admitted when he saw his lover struggling for words, “He has told me he doesn’t remember the location of the hub and I believe him fully”

“Be that as it may be, I cannot allow a civilian this level of knowledge” George hastened to add when it looked like the poor man was either going to pass it or be sick, “That is why I have effectively immediately ordered the second lieutenant to join our organisation”

“George!” Jack couldn’t let that happen, “Ianto fought in the war, he has seen enough death and destruction, please don’t make him join Torchwood, he has a wife”

“The decision is final” George ignored Jacks protests, it was this or he’d have to order the mans execution, “Mister Jones is to work in the archives, his background at his family brick factory will have given him the experience with administration that he needs. I have left his employment papers with Marcus, the new leader of Torchwood 3, including his salary and his new identification badges” he turned as a side door to the throne room opened with a smile, “Elizabeth, as you know this is Captain Harkness and with him is Second Lieutenant Jones”

Princess Elizabeth II wafted over to them wearing a beautiful dress made of only the finest fabrics available but it wasn’t the dress that caught Ianto’s attention, it was the box in her hands that she handed to her father, the bloody King. How had he gotten himself here? He was just Ianto Jones, a simple bloke from Wales who worked in a brick factory.

“Charmed, I’m sure” She smiled politely at Ianto before grinning childishly at Jack. Oh my god, Jack knew the princess, Jack was a personal friend of the royal family. Was the collar of this shirt always this tight around his throat?

“Good to see you again princess” Jack grinned back before the King interrupted them

“Yes, yes, we can catch up later over dinner but for now I have a meddle to bestow so quieten down you two” Ianto took a subtle step back so Jack could receive his meddle and almost did faint when the King came up to him, “Second Lieutenant Jones, it is my honour to present to you this BEM meddle for Meritorious Service to the crown”

“The honour is mine your majesty” Ianto found the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could even really process them. In the space of the last ten minutes, he had met the king, the princess, he had been allowed to live, sent to work at Jacks Torchwood and given a British Empire Meddle for his meritorious services. 

The only thing that could make any of this less believable would be if Jack took him away to the kings bedroom and buggered him senseless. No, don’t think about buggering Jack in front of royalty Ianto, if you get an erection you will die of horror. 

-

Ianto would never, in all his years forget the look on his brothers face when he announced he had met the king. They had been at his sons christening and Dafydd had made some snide remark about how Ianto would come crawling back to the brick factory once his new fancy civil service job fell through and he had taken an enormous amount of pleasure in telling him that the king had chosen him specifically. For once he had outshone his fucking brother and his mother was too busy clucking over his shiny meddle to bother asking about grandchildren for once. That had been a great day.

Once he and Lisa had returned home, they both separated and headed straight towards where they knew their respective lovers would be, Emily in the sitting room and Jack in their bedroom. Ianto practically skipped up the stairs and fell back into bed like a child with a dozy grin, “Someone looks squiffy” Jack teased, “Tell me, how much did you have to drink?”

Ianto rolled his eyes at the man, “None, you cutie you, I’m just happy”

Jack raised an eyebrow in shock, “Did you just call me a _Cutie?_ ”

Flipping over so he was on his stomach, Ianto pushed himself up and took the book from Jacks hands, setting it on the night table and straddling his lap, “I believe I did”

“I like where this is going” Jack leered, a little put off when Ianto just kissed the tip of his nose, “Ianto? Seriously are you alright?”

“I’m…” he grinned like an idiot, “Just really, _really_ happy”

“Well” Jack slid up the bed a bit so they were sat face to face, “That’s nice to hear, I like a happy Ianto. What’s got you so smiley then?”

Ianto looped am arm around Jacks shoulders and tugged him closer so their foreheads were resting against each other, “I’ve got a beautiful nephew, my mother was so proud of me she ignored my brother, I have a gorgeous lover and Lisa is making a roast with those little potatoes I love”

Jack smirked, stealing a kiss while he could, “If I’d have known all it took was some affection and little potatoes to please you I would have sorted it sooner”

“Don’t forget the gorgeous lover bit” Ianto nipped his bottom lip lightly, “Because you are, I don’t tell you that enough and I should”

“I’m not complaining” Jack chuckled, enjoying the embrace for what it was, nothing overly sexual, just enjoying his lovers company while he could, “I like hearing it”

“Then I’ll tell you more often” Ianto chuckled back, leaning in for a long, passionate kiss, only breaking it when he needed to breathe, “We have half an hour before dinner”

“Then maybe you should show me just how gorgeous you think I am” Jack suggested

Ianto grinned as he pushed the older man back so he was laying on his back on top of the clean sheets, “It would be my pleasure Jack”

“You really wanna do this now?” Jack asked, hoping Ianto would say yes as they didn’t often do stuff when it was light enough for Jack to see his partner. 

“When don’t I?” and that was close enough. Ianto kissed him passionately as his hand rose up Jack’s thigh, reaching his belt and unbuckling it with ease born of practice. Jack was in heaven as Ianto’s hands ran up and down his bare thighs, this was going to be good. Skin against skin felt like fire and pure desire to them. Ianto’s mouth made Jack forget about anything outside of their bedroom and every problem he’s dealt with. 

He never wanted this moment to end


	14. Idiots Lantern

The 1950s were interesting to say the least, George Orwell’s died, zebra crossings were invented, fashion movements took the nation by storm, the television was born along side the vacuum cleaner and fish fingers. The Jones’ got a telephone and Jack was relieved to see toilet paper finally arrive. Of course, Jack couldn’t forget Ianto’s 30th birthday.

It was a bitter sweet occasion, he had known Ianto for 12 years, almost half of the mans life and Jack was confronted with the realisation that Ianto was going to grow old no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, one day Ianto would go grey, his handsome face would wrinkle and he would die. He would stand by his grave and it wasn’t fair. Ianto made him want to strive to be a better person, made him want to better himself. Jack wanted to work harder than ever before to make his lover proud, he valued Ianto Jones’s opinion of him perhaps even more than the Doctors because Ianto has seen him at his lowest and still came back for more.

Under the new management of Marcus, Torchwood three thrived. It didn’t hurt that Ianto was there as well, safely behind the scenes working away in the archives. And if Jack could sneak downstairs every so often and steal a kiss between the shelves then that was just a perk of the job really.

“Jackson” Ianto warned as he heard the other man creeping up on him as he was busy filling in some paperwork, “If you’re here to distract me you’re going to be disappointed, I’m a very busy man”

Jack pouted as he crept around his desk, slouching against it with a put upon sigh, “But Ianto!”

Ianto smirked at his antics and nodded to the seat across the desk, “If you can sit there quietly you can keep me company”

Grinning like the cat who got the cream, Jack settled across the desk and enjoyed one of his favourite pass times, Ianto watching, “I’ll be quiet” he promised and Ianto was impressed that he lasted a whole seven minutes before speaking again, “The coronation is coming up” bonus points for it being something a normal person would say and not something ridiculous or filthy

“Yes it is” Ianto smiled, putting his pen down, “I don’t suppose you’ve been invited have you? Being such a close friend to the queen to be?”

“Are you ever going to let that go?” Jack rolled his eyes

“Yes” Ianto glared at him, but only a little, “When you go back in time and warm me about meeting the late king”

“You had a nice time” Jack argued, “I didn’t want it to sound like I was showing off!”

“Hmm”

“And no,” Jack answered the question, “I was invited but I like to keep out of the way, too many pictures of me would be a bad thing, gotta keep a low profile if I’m going to be stuck here for a while”

“I suppose” Ianto thought about it, “Well Lisa is throwing a party, you and Emily are invited of course. I even have a surprise”

“A _surprise?_ ” Jack asked with a leer

“Not that sort of surprise you muppet” Ianto laughed after checking they were definitely alone, while everyone at Torchwood knew Jack was a flirt he didn’t want to risk any allegations being made

“A man can hope” Jack waggled his eyebrows, “Come on then, tell me”

“It’s a surprise” Ianto rolled his eyes, picking his own back up, “You know, a secret that you don’t know about until the time comes”

“But… I hate surprises” Jack moped as Ianto went back to work

“No you don’t” Ianto didn’t bother even looking up, “You just pretend you do”

In celebration of the coronation everyone was allowed an extra pound of sugar and four ounces of margarine that Lisa and Emily used to make some delicious cakes for the party they were hosting at number three for everyone to come and celebrate the new Queen. Of course Edna, Ianto’s mother, was telling everyone who would listen that her son had actually met the queen a few years ago and had even shared afternoon tea with her.

“Mam, it wasn’t like that” Ianto sighed for what felt like the hundredth time as his mother told another poor soul that Ianto was her close friend and not just an acquaintance that she had probably already forgotten. Lisa and Jack thought it was hilarious and Ianto swore to himself that he would never breathe a word about how he sent reports to the palace regularly and did converse with her majesty fairly often. His poor mams heart would give out if she knew

“Oh hush Ianto” she slapped at his arm, forcing him to flee and drag Jack away so he could tell him off for giggling

“You think this is funny?” He demanded

“Not at all” Jack tried for a serious face but knew he’d failed when Ianto gave him a sour look. It wasn’t his fault, honest! Today had just been a funny day, poor Ianto was so confused when Jack had giggled as he revealed the ‘surprise’.

The tiny four by four inch screen on his brand new, top of the range television was not what Jack was expecting. Ianto’s puffed out chest as he proudly showed off his new cutting edge technology had him in silent hysterics, he could just imagine how blown away the other man would be when coloured television was introduced.

“You’d better not be laughing at me Jackson Harkness” Ianto pointed a finger at him

“Of course not,” Jack cleared his throat and tilted his head to the side, lips pressed together, “I swear Ianto”

“Good” Ianto lowered his finger, shooting his cuffs before checking his pocket watch, “Crikey, it’s almost time!”

Jack found himself sat between Emily and Ianto’s mother, squished down on the sofa as Ianto switched the channel with confusion, “Need help Ianto?” He held back a smile as his lovers confused little pout

“It’s not working, hold on” his eyes widened as a woman’s face appeared on his screen, “Who-” Jack watched in horror as the screen reached out and latched onto Ianto’s face, he didn’t have time to react though as whatever it was reached out and started feeding on everyone else, himself included.

All he felt was the sensation of being utterly drained before everything snapped back to normal, the TV flickered to the coronation and nobody seemed to be aware anything out of the ordinary had just happened, Ianto included. Deciding it best to make his excuses, Jack left Ianto at home and rushed into the hub where Marcus was on the phone with Downing Street, “What have we got Marcus?”

“It’s all sorted” his boss said with clear relief and a hint of anger, “Reports of the Doctor interfering in London, not out division”

“The doctor?” Jack asked, collapsing in a nearby seat that somehow found its way under his arse just in time, looking behind him he saw Ianto stood there holding the back of the seat with worry

“Is he still here?” Ianto asked Marcus on Jack’s behalf

Marcus just laughed, “At ease agent, he’s already disappeared again, no need to go rushing off to London”

Ianto took Jack home, the party was still in full swing so he took him to number 5 instead, sitting him down with a glass of brandy and a soft kiss to the top of his head, “I’m sorry Jack”

“Not your fault” Jack said in a gruff voice as he knocked his drink back in one burning gulp, it was the good stuff, “Thanks for bringing me back here, I think I was in shock”

“No problem” Ianto patted his knee softly, “For what it’s worth I’m still sorry, I know you worry about your immortality if I can call it that… I just want you to know that I care for you, all of you, weird gasping back to life and all. Not that I don’t hope your doctor finds you and helps you”

“Fixes me you mean” Jack scoffed, taken back when Ianto grabbed his chin and forced his head up so they were eye to eye

“You’re not broken” he told him seriously, honesty shining brightly through his eyes so strong that Jack almost crumbled and cried, “You’re Jack and I wouldn’t want to change you for anything” he cocked his head to the side, “Well, maybe you could have some better table manners but apart from that”

“Thank you Ianto” Jack croaked, pulling him in for a hug

“No problem Captain” and if they stayed in number 5 for the rest of the afternoon and if Lisa made up some excuse about them, being at work as to not arouse suspicion then that was nobody’s business really was it?

Ianto knew how Jacks immortality effected him, how it worried him as he was growing older and Jack wasn’t. In all honesty it didn’t bother Ianto, so what if he was going to grow grey with wrinkles, it might break his heart to see Jack swap him out for a younger model but as long as he got to keep Jack in his life one way or another there was a reason to carry on. What would break his heart however, was if Jack left him completely.

One day the Captain might leave and never return, and if that day ever arrived Ianto would calmly lock himself away in the archives and prey to whatever gods that might be listening to push a shelving unit down on-top of him. He was too much of a coward to take his own life but really what was the point of living without Jack there next to him smiling like a dope?


	15. Christmas Trees

The year was 1953, the month of December was a cold one but that wasn’t about to stop Jack Harkness from marching out in the snow with his lover to find a nice tree for Christmas, Ianto had told him he was being ridiculous but if his efforts in tree chopping got Ianto to wear that delightful scarf Lisa had made him to match his baby blues and made his rosy cheeks pop, then Jack considered it a win. Also let’s not forget that Ianto looked _hot_ wielding that axe, Jack was struggling to hold himself back from pouncing on the younger man

“Bravo, excellent form” Jack grinned as Ianto rolled his eyes and swung again, “Wonderful, bend over a bit more would you?”

“Jack!” Ianto laughed at his antics but did as he was asked, flushing slightly at the wolf whistling but really this was Jack so what did he really expect, “Are you quite finished?”

“Not even close” Jack rubbed his hands together, mostly to warm them up but also in glee as Ianto dealt the final blow and felled the tree, “Timber!” Bringing his lover out into the middle of the forest to cut down their own tree might have been the best idea he’d had all year, lumberjack Ianto was sexy.

“Here” Ianto handed him the axe as he bent down to pick up the tree, “Be useful and carry that back to the car, I can handle the tree”

“Sir yes sir!” Jack saluted, marching off with an extra wiggle of the hips for Ianto’s viewing pleasure, the drive home was quiet but not in an awkward way, after 15 years together as both friends and lovers not a lot needed to be said, silences like this could be enjoyed just knowing the other man was there. 

This Christmas was going to be amazing, Jack had it all planned out. On Christmas Eve they were going to the church to watch the carollers in the morning which would be swiftly followed by a lunch of homemade soup that he had perfected through the years. Lisa and Emily were going to spend their evening in front of the television, consuming some festive drinks while Jack monopolised Ianto’s time in thier bedroom, he had an early present to give him.

And Christmas Day? Oh Christmas Day was going to blow last Christmas out of the water. Dinner, drinks, presents, cosy snuggling up by the fire, gazing longing into eachothers eyes and lets not forget the mistletoe Jack had hung from every single doorway in both houses. While he may not have celebrated Christmas until he came to Earth, it was fair to say Jack was making up for it now and the best part? The best part was spending it surrounded by people he loved, Ianto, Emily and Lisa. His family.

-

Lisa and Emily decorated the tree, thanking their husbands for doing the hard graft before showing them the door, extra hours at the hub being put in for that all important pay check, Christmas was expensive, the dinner itself a small fortune not to mention the presents. Jack thought it was funny that they thought it was expensive now, in ten years everything would be at least doubled in price, not that he mentioned this, future knowledge was both a blessing and a curse.

Marcus was waiting for them at the cog door when it wheeled back, “Harkness, Jones, you’re late”

“Sorry” Jack shrugged, mentally noting that ‘Harkness-Jones’ sounded strangely comforting, “We were tree hunting for the missus’, Christmas crazy they are”

Their boss clearly didn’t care as he carried on as if Jack hadn’t spoken, “Harkness I need you at the airfield ASAP, the offices in Glasgow are six men down and need some help. There’s a plane ready to go in the hour and your arse better be on it”

“What?” Jack crossed his arms, “You go, I’m not missing Christmas, I have plans”

“Well if you get the work done you’ll be back in time won’t you?” Marcus glared at him, “Let’s not forget who’s in charge here Jack”

Ianto saw an argument brewing and decided to take one for the team, “I’ll go”

“What?” They both asked in unison

“I said I will go,” Ianto related himself, “The Glasgow offices are mostly archive based, I can get the work done much quicker than Jackson”

“I don’t care who goes as long as the work gets done” Marcus threw his harms up in exhaustion, “The pilots name is Holmes, it’s a civilian plane so chop chop”

Jack locked eyes with Ianto as Marcus stormed off, he _wasn’t_ missing christmas, neither of them were.


	16. Sky Gypse

Jack wanted to argue but he knew Ianto would get the work done quicker than him, that didn’t mean he was happy about it as he watched Ianto packing his bag. He wasn’t going to shout or try and guilt him into staying though, the women had already beaten him to that, “It’s going to be quiet here without you” he angled for going away sex instead

Ianto raised an eyebrow as he added another folded shirt to his small suitcase, “Naturally, because I’m the noisy one” he held his hand up before Jack could even open his mouth, “Don’t, whatever it is your dirty mind just came up with, just don’t”

Jack slipped an arm around his waist, “You like my dirty mind”

Ianto pursed his lips, “You’ve got me there Captain” 

“Maybe we could both go” Jack mumbled into the crook of his neck as he squeezed his sides softly, “Might be nice, a little holiday”

“You know what else would be nice?” Ianto asked, pointedly removing himself from his lovers embrace, “Not getting arrested at Christmas”

Jack crossed his arms with a pout, “I would never let that happen”

Sometimes Torchwood was spectacularly easy to hate, for one it was a corrupt organisation which thrived on imprisoning and mutilating alien lifeforms but it was also putting his Christmas plans on hold. For once Jack had the whole thing mapped out, the next week was supposed to be packed full of lazy mornings in bed, romantic strolls in the snow and the exchanging of gifts that he had picked out months ago especially for the occasion.

But instead his lover was flying away to Torchwood 2 to spend his precious week pushing papers about becuase _someone_ couldn’t do their job properly. It was bad enough he had limited time with Ianto, that one day they wouldn’t be able to share precious Christmas’ together but now he was missing this one too. It wasn’t fair.

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Ianto finished his packing and turned to press a chaste kiss to Jack’s still pouting lips, “I promise”

“You had better be” Jack warned him, “I’ve got a present to give you”

Ianto gave him a teasing smile, “Only one? I might as well take my time then”

“Don’t you dare” Jack growled softly as he leant in for another kiss, slipping his tongue in and enjoying the short battle for dominance before Ianto let him win

“I’ve got to be at the airfield in half an hour” Ianto gasped

“Then we’ll be quick” Jack panted, taking control and pushing his lover against the wall roughly, he’d remind him what he was rushing home to.

Ianto groaned as his back hit the wall of their bedroom, he shouldn’t be so turned on by Jack taking charge but he always was. Moving their hips frantically against eachother, they lamented thier lack of time, this would have to be quick. Jack bunched Ianot’s shirt up and his hands automatically zeroed in on what he was looking for- the perky, hypersensitive nubs that when he pinched just so...

“Fuck” he smirked and Ianto growled, grinding his hips harder, “Tease,” Ianto muttered, hand sliding into Jack’s hair then yanking roughly, making his lover keen, “Jackson... God, Jack...”

Jack swore under his breath, he was so close, he just needed a little push over the edge. Overridden by lust he hooked an arm under Ianto’s thighs and pinned him to the wall, slotting between his legs like he belonged there. 

It wasn’t much longer until Ianto was crying out, swept away on the crest of his orgasm. He felt Jack's rhythm falter then with one last snap of his hips, he was groaning Ianto's name into the crook of his neck, bruises blooming under his fingertips which would luckily be hidden by his clothes, that had been rougher than usual but well worth it. They leaned on each other for a few minutes as they caught their breath, then Ianto gave Jack an adorable little peck on the jaw before he pulled out of the other man's embrace, “I’m going to be late”

“Looks like you’re going to need to get changed as well.” He smiled, self satisfaction rolling off him in waves, “Maybe you should just stay here for Christmas”

Shaking his head fondly, Ianto gathered up some clean clothes, “Why would I do that? I’ve already got my present”

“If you think _that_ was your present you are sorely mistaken Mr Jones”

“Oh, am I Mr Harkness?” Jack nodded with small smile, “Well then, I will have to hurry back then, won’t I?”

Jack tried one last ditch attempt and threw himself on the bed suggestively, “But you’re all messy”

“Your fault” he grumbled, checking his pocket watch, “Get up, you’re wrinkling the sheets. I’m going to have to be quick or I’ll miss the plane”

Seeing that his lover wasn’t going to be swayed, Jack changed his tune, “I’ll drive you, you won’t be late” he promised, zipping up his small suitcase, “I’ll borrow the Torchwood Car, be right back” if he was helpful and supportive Ianto would miss him more and hurry back sooner. Maybe if he was quick, he’d make it back in time for the carrolling Jack had planned!

He ran to the hub as fast as he could, snatching the keys and racing back to the house just in time to scoop Ianto’s bags up and dump them in the back seat, “Your chariot awaits Mr Jones”

“Why thank you Mr Harkness” Ianto rolled his eyes, slipping into the passenger seat. Jack drove like a loony as per usual and the lovers shared one last secret kiss before Ianto grabbed his bags and boarded the plane, “I’ll be home before you know it” Ianto smiled, “I promise”

“Of course you will” Jack nodded as he watched the pilot help a young woman climb aboard, wishing he could steal one more kiss but knowing he couldn’t, “Now, hurry up before I drag you back to the car”

“Sir, yes sir” Ianto saluted with a wink before turning and climbing inside the plane himself, Jack just heard him politely introducing himself to the young woman before the door was shut by the pilot

“Have a safe journey” he smiled charmingly

“Your friend is in good hands” she promised, “The Sky Gypse has never let me down before”

A bit of a nervous flyer, Ianto waved out of the window as the plane took off, the Captain had wanted to stay and watch the take off like the sweet fool he was and he wasn’t about to stop him as it gave him comfort. Little did Jack know that would be the last time he saw his lover in a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so this is where I’m cutting this story off for now. I have a little more written but figured I could use that in Part 2 which I plan to post around the new year. I really hope people have enjoyed reading this and I just want to thank everyone who has taken the time to comment and leave kudos, reading what you think has really pushed me to keep going. So, yeah... Cheers! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I found this story saved to the cloud of my old gmail account, I’m slowly going through it to see what is readable and what is just too cringe to even consider posting. If you want more please feel free to comment or if you’d rather me not... well I’m going to anyway, got to do something to fill my procrastination time!


End file.
